Good Luck Charlie The XXX Parody
by Nike1503
Summary: Much like my stuck in the middle parody. This is an XXX parody if Good Luck Charlie. Will contain multiple parings within the family and others from the show.
1. Chapter I: Cake

**Chapter I**

 _Cake_

One morning the Duncan family was sitting around thier kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Dang PJ these are some good pancakes." Teddy said.

"Thanks and that's not the only good cake around here." PJ said.

"PJ not at the table and most definitely not towards your sister." Amy said.

"Mom I was referring to the cake in the fridge. Geez you got a dirty mind." PJ said.

"Whatever I've gotta get Charlie to her play date and Gabe to Saturday school, so I'll see y'all later." Amy said.

"Alright bye hun." Bob said.

"Bye Mom." Teddy and PJ said.

A short while later the remaining family members finished eating.

"Okay so I've got to go take care of a job I got earlier and then I'll just go to the office for the day." Bob said.

"Okay bye Dad." Teddy said.

A few minutes later after Bob left the house PJ and Teddy were alone.

"Hey I checked the fridge and there was no cake in the fridge." Teddy said.

"I know. You've got a nice ass Teddy." PJ said.

"Thanks." Teddy said skeptically.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." PJ said. "Plus I'm surprised Mom knew what I was referring to."

"Yeah same here." Teddy said.

Teddy then got up from the kitchen table and went to her room. PJ stayed behind and did a quick cleaning of the kitchen.

"PJ can you come here for a second." Teddy called from the basement.

PJ walked down the stairs towards Teddy's room.

"Yeah Teddy what did you need?" PJ asked as he opened the door.

"I need you. I see the way you look at my ass and I've seen that large cock of yours so give it to me." Teddy said.

"Okay, let's do this." PJ said undoing his pants.

Teddy then pulled him into a passionate kiss. As the two made out Teddy grabbed hold of his member and began to jerk him off. Teddy then broke the kiss to get PJ's shirt off. PJ then followed suit removing Teddy's shirt revealing her rather large breasts. PJ then took one into his mouth sucking on it until it got hard.

"Ooh PJ that's amazing man you have a skilled tounge." Teddy said.

"If you thinks that's good let me see that pussy of your and I'll show you real skill." PJ said.

"Alright then." Teddy said.

Teddy then took off her pajama bottoms revealing her shaved pussy. PJ then dove in and started to lick and eat out his sister.

"Oh fuck PJ keep going." Teddy said.

PJ continued lapping away at his sister's cunt.

"Oh shit PJ I'm about to cum." Teddy said.

PJ then stopped and got his cock lined up with her pussy.

"You want this dick Teddy?" PJ asked.

"Oh hell yes give to me." Teddy said quickly.

PJ then began thrusting in and out of her sister's pussy. While he was thrusting he felt her walls tightening up against his cock.

"PJ I'm...I'm...cumming." Teddy yelled in pure ecstasy as she came on his cock.

PJ then pulled his cock out of her pussy and started to jerk himself off to keep it hard.

"Hey Teddy why do t you taste yourself on my cock?" PJ asked.

Teddy then immediately began bobbing up and down on his cock.

"Oh yeah Teddy I can tell that this isn't your first blowjob you've given." PJ said.

Teddy kept going further and further down his cock.

"Hey Teddy let me have at that ass." PJ said.

"You want my ass then beg." Teddy said.

"Oh hell no bitch turn around and get in position. By that I mean face down ass up." PJ said raising his voice.

Teddy was shocked that her brother had raised his voice and called her a bitch but it turned her on.

"Okay PJ." Teddy said as she got in the position specified by her brother.

PJ then lined his cock up with her ass and began. PJ was thrusting in and out getti is harder with each time he went in. Teddy was in pure bliss getting fucked in the ass.

"Oh man PJ you are a god, keep going don't stop." Teddy said.

"Wasn't planning on that sissy." PJ said.

PJ then began to finger Teddy with two fingers while still thrusting in and out of her ass.

"Oh shit Teddy I'm gonna cum." PJ said.

"Yeah well I think I might squirt so cum wherever the hell you want." Teddy said.

PJ then pulled his dick out and came on Teddy's ass. PJ then removed his fingers fro her pussy and like she predicted she squirted all over her bed.

"Woah damn you weren't kidding about squirting Teddy." PJ said.

"Yeah believe it or not that was my first time squirting." Teddy said as she was adjusting herself to face him.

I do believe it you prude." PJ said.

"I'm not a prude I just fucked you, my own brother." Teddy said.

"Okay whatever." PJ said.

PJ and Teddy then engaged in a quick kiss.

"Hey random question where the hell did you cum?" Teddy asked.

"On your fine ass. I figured that cake needed frosting." PJ said.

"Okay but now I need to wash these sheets." Teddy said.

"And we should probably shower." PJ said.

"Yeah we should." Teddy said. "But not together."

"Humph I knew you were a prude." PJ said.


	2. Chapter II: Detention

**Chapter II**

 _Detention_

Amy and Gabe were in the car on thier way to the school.

"Gabe I can't believe that you got Saturday school this week when you knew we needed you." Amy said.

"I said I was sorry." Gabe said.

"Well sometimes sorry doesn't cut it." Amy said.

"So I want you to at least be productive in there and work on that damn report that's due in two weeks." Amy said as she pullec into the school parking lot.

"Fine Mom I'll try." Gabe said.

Gabe then got out of the car and walked Into to the school. As he walked to the classroom where it was held. He ran into his crush Jo.

"Jo what are you doing here?" Gabe asked.

"Same as you loser." Jo said. "Saturday school."

"I figured that what you do to get in here." Gabe said.

"Simple I pranked the teacher." Jo said. "You".

"I clocked a kid in the hall." Gabe said.

"Shouldn't you be suspended then." Jo said.

"Yes but I negotiated for three weeks of Saturday school instead." Gabe said.

"Wow pretty easy when your mom's a slut." Jo said.

"Hey don't talk about my mother like that." Gabe said.

"Hey you two that's enough now get in that room and stay in this room." The teacher said.

"Fine." They said together.

The two took thier seats. About an hour passed and the teacher had left the room.

"Wow why would he leave us?" Gabe asked.

"It's because we can't do anything so there's no risk in leaving us alone." Jo said.

"Figures." Gabe said.

"Hey can you get me that book over there?" Jo asked.

"Sure." Gabe said.

Gabe got up and grabbed the book. Jo couldn't help but stare at his ass. She thought about what she could do to get his jeans off.

"Here." Gabe said as he placed the book down on her desk.

Jo then nonchalantly dropped her pencil in front of her desk. As she went to go pick it up Gabe got a look at her ass and luckily for him a part of her panties.

"Wow teddy bear panties. What are you five?" Gabe asked.

"Oh so you can't help but stare." Jo said.

Jo then walked up to him.

"Well can you help." Jo said.

"I guess I can't." Gabe said.

"Well then I guess I'll have to punish you." Jo said.

"What the hell do you mean?" Gabe asked.

"What I mean is that you'll do whatever I say or I'll tell the whole school your darkest secret." Jo said.

"Oh you wouldn't." Gabe said.

"Oh Gabe you and I both know I so would." Jo said.

"Fine what do you want me to do?" Gabe asked.

"First I want you to undress me then yourself." Jo said.

"Fine." Gabe said.

Gabe then unbuttoned Jo's blouse and pulled it off her shoulders. Gabe then removed her pants. Jo was now in her bra and panties. Gabe then unhooked her bra and let that fall to the floor. Gabe then pulled down her panties.

"There all your clothes are off now I'll take mine." Gabe said.

"Oh no give me a show." Jo said.

"Yes Jo." Gabe said.

Gabe then gave her a show. Giving her a slight lap dance taking off his shirt. He then started to undo his pants. Slowly removing them. Gabe then turned around and bent over giving Jo a perfect view of his ass. He then pulled off his briefs leaving him and her naked.

"There you got a show and your naked." Gabe said.

"Gabe that is no way to talk to your future mistress." Jo said.

"What." Gabe said confused.

"Nothing." Jo said quickly. "Now I think you need to be tought some manners. Eat my pussy."

"Hell no" Gabe said.

"I said wat it you loser." Jo said assertively.

"Fine." Gabe said in fear.

Unbeknownst to Gabe he was starting to get hard at the humiliation of being called a loser. However Jo quickly noticed.

"Wait, are you getting hard at me calling you a loser?" Jo asked.

"No." Gabe said.

"Oh I think you are." Jo said. "Just wait until the school hears Gabe Duncan loves humiliation."

Gabe ignored her and was abou to eat her out until.

"Hold on." Jo said.

"What now." Gabe said.

Jo then kissed Gabe hard on the lips. Gabe who was cought off guard didn't know what to do so he lost dominance. Jo was starting to get wet from the kiss and feeling his bare ass with her hands. Jo then broke the kiss and shoved his face in her pussy.

"Now eat it bitch." Jo said.

Gabe was now lapping away at her. Jo was kneading through his hair while thinking of what to do next. Jo noticed that his cock was getting harder.

"Wow humiliation must really be a turn on for him." Jo thought.

Jo then let out a string of names towards Gabe making him harder and harder.

"Gabe stop." Jo said.

Gabe stopped and removed his head from between her legs.

"Wow you taste good." Gabe said.

"Good because I want you to lay down." Jo said.

Gabe quickly laid down on the floor waiting for what was to happen next. Jo then began to ride his cock. She was bouncing up and down on his cock.

"Jo I think I'm going to cum." Gabe said.

"You better not cum inside me jackass." Jo said.

Gabe came inside quickly after that.

"Sorry." Gabe said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jo said.

Jo then got off his cock and say on his face.

"Now since you did what I told you not too you get to eat all the cum inside me." Jo said.

Gabe then lapped away eating her pussy while she grinded on his tounge.

"Oh yeah keep going Gabe." Jo said.

Gabe kept going on and on for a few minutes until he felt her walls tighten around his tounge.

"Gabe I'm cumming." Jo said as she came in his mouth.

As Jo came down from her climax she got off Gabe's face.

"Now swallow it all Gabe." Jo said.

Gabe sat up and swallowed it all in one gulp. Gabe then went to grab his clothes.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jo asked

"Getting dressed Jo." Gabe said.

"Oh did I say you could." Jo said.

"No." Gabe said.

"Well then you better not." Jo said. "In fact I want you on all fours."

"Why?" Gabe asked.

"Oh I thought you didn't want the school to know you secret." Jo said.

Gabe then got on all fours in front of Jo. Jo the preceded to lick his ass.

"Whoa please stop." Gabe said.

Jo didn't listen and kept licking. Going up and down the crack of his ass. Once she felt it was nice and lubbed. She began to finger his asshole. Jo was putting her finger in and out of his ass. As she kept fingering Gabe started to jerk himself off. Jo kept inserting more and more fingers into his ass.

"Oh god Jo keep going." Gabe yelled

"Hey answer this before I fist your tight asshole who owns this ass?" Jo asked.

"You do Jo." Gabe said.

"Who does." Jo said.

"You do mistress Jo." Gabe said.

"Exactly." Jo said.

Jo then began to fist his ass hard until he came all over the floor.

"Wow all this cum everywhere Gabe I own you now." Jo said.

"Fine." Gabe said.

The two got dressed and waited out the rest of detention.


	3. Chapter III: Amy’s Play Date

**Chapter III**

 _Amy's Play Date_

After Amy dropped off Gabe at school she started off to Charlie's play date. When she arrived she k knocked in the door and waited for an answer.

"Hey Carol. How's it going?" Amy asked as the door opened.

"Good how are you doing Amy?" Carol asked.

"I'm doing good." Amy said. "Now where is Taylor?"

"She's right there." Carol said pointing to her child playing on the floor.

"Okay well Charlie you can go play and Mommy and Carol will have a talk." Amy said.

"Okay Mommy." Charlie said.

Charlie then walked over to Taylor and the two toddlers played on the floor.

"Oh shoot Amy I'm being rude would you like something to drink?" Carol asked.

"No I'm fine." Amy said.

"Okay." Carol said.

As time passed the two started talking and catching up with one another as it had been awhile since they had talked.

"Hey where is Susan?" Amy asked.

"Oh she's at work right now." Carol said.

"Okay." Amy said.

Amy then kissed Carol out of the blue.

"Whoa Amy I'm a married woman." Carol said.

"I know but I couldn't help it." Amy said."I think I want to experience lesbianism just once you know."

"You mean you never experimented in college." Carol said.

"No but I've always wanted too." Amy said.

"That's fine meet me upstairs in the bedroom I'll be up in a few minutes." Carol said.

"Okay I'll wait." Amy said.

Amy then went up the stairs and waited in the bedroom while Carol was still down stairs.

"Girls listen Amy and I will be upstairs for a little bit so do y'all want to play in Taylor's room upstairs?" Carol asked the two kids.

"Okay Mommy." Taylor said. "Come on Charlie."

The two toddlers walked up the stairs and went into Taylor's room and resumed playing. Carol then quickly grabbed a drink of water and then went upstairs to the bedroom where Amy was waiting for her.

"Okay Amy are you ready?" Carol asked.

"Yes Carol." Amy said.

Carol then pulled Amy in for a kiss. The kiss was long and passionate. Amy couldn't help but feel great. She then began to get wet between her legs Carol then laid Amy down on her bed feeling up her stomach. As she cupped Amy's breasts she then began to pull off Amy's shirt off. Amy then followed suit pulling Carols off as well. The two broke the kiss to pull of each other's shirts leaving them in thier bras. Carol then began to undo Amy's jeans.

"Ooh come on baby." Amy said.

"Oh you know I'll give it to you." Carol said.

Carol then slid down Amy's jeans and panties. Amy then removed her bra as Carol began to tease her pussy lightly grazing it with her tounge for a while until she dove right into her pussy. Carol was lapping away at her pussy for a while.

"Oh man why didn't I try this before?" Amy asked rhetorically.

"I don't know but you taste good." Carol said.

"What do mean by that?" Amy asked.

"Here I'll show you." Carol said.

Carol then pulled Amy into another kiss allowing her to taste herself.

"Oh that's what you meant." Amy said.

"Now it's your turn. Eat me." Carol said.

"Okay." Amy said skeptically.

Carol then took off her bra and panties and laid down on the bed. Amy then positioned herself on the bed right between Carols legs and started to eat her out. Amy was going slow at first until she go the hang of it and she started to pick up the pace. As she was eating her.

"Hey I've got an idea." Carol said.

"What." Amy said.

"Let's scissor." Carol said

"Okay." Amy said.

Carol the spread out Amy's legs and helped her position herself in the position. When the two were in position they started to grind on each others pussies. After a while they got out of the sciccor and Carol grabbed a dildo from the nightstand.

"Ooh I haven't used one of those since college." Amy said.

"Well then would you like to do the honors then." Carol said.

"Gladly." Amy said.

Amy then took the dildo from Carols hand and deep throated the whole thing as if she were a porn star.

"Woah it took me years to get it down in one go." Carol said.

Amy then took the dildo out of her mouth.

"That's called skill lesbo. Dating guys of all sizes helps with taking it down in one go." Amy said.

Amy then put the dildo into Carols pussy thrusting it in and out for a while.

"Oh fuck Amy this is nice keep it up." Carol said.

Amy didn't bother to reply as she was in the zone of fucking Carol with the dildo.

"Come on come on cum already." Amy thought to herself.

Carol then began to feel herself getting closer to the edge.

"Oh come on Amy I'm about to cum." Carol said.

"Yes finally." Amy thought to herself.

Carol then came all over the dildo before Amy took it out of her pussy.

"Here taste yourself." Amy said.

Carol then licked some of her cum off the dildo before she took it out of Amy's hands.

"Now it's your turn." Carol said.

Amy then spread out her legs and Carol quickly thrusted the dildo in and out of her pussy. She started out slow but picked up the pace going harder and faster.

"Oh yeah right there keep it up Carol." Any said.

"Don't worry about me just enjoy the ride." Carol said.

Amy suddenly came on the dildo without warning.

"Oh man that wasn't expected." Amy said.

"I guess I'm just that good." Carol said.

The two then licked the dildo clean and shared one more kiss.

"Well we should definitely get dressed and we should get Susan to join us next time." Amy said.

"Okay I'll see if she's up to it." Carol said.

The two got dressed and went back to talking.


	4. Chapter IV: Bobs Apointment

**Chapter IV**

 _Bob's Apointment_

Bob arrived at his office after leaving the house.

"Alright im alone." Bob said. "Can't believe the fake appointment worked."

Bob then put his lunch in the mini fridge and sat down at his desk. He then turned on the computer and waited for it to boot up. As he was waiting he undid his belt part way and opened his pants.

"Okay now that the computers up let's have some fun." Bob said.

He then opened his internet browser and went to some porn site. As he was surfing for a video his cock was starting to harden.

"Alright there we go, this one looks perfect." Bob said.

He then clicked on the video and waited for it to start. Seconds later the video began opening with two girls taking about each of their own stories about other girls. The two girls then made mention of their first lesbian experience. As the video continued on the two girls were shown making out. As the video was going on Bob started to stroke his cock nice and slow. The video then showed the two girls taking off each other's clothes.

"Oh yeah daddy likey." Bob moaned while jerking off.

As the video continued the two girls were now naked and kissing again. Eventually one girl started rubbing the other girls clit.

"Oh yeah that's it eat my pussy." Girl 1 said.

"Oh yeah do it." Bob said.

The second girl then started to eat out the first girl while Bob continued jerking off. As the second girl was eating out the first, the first girl started to play with her breasts until her nipples were hard. As girl 2 was now deep into girl 1's pussy with her tounge Bob could feel himself getting closer to the edge of cumming but slowed down as girls two stopped eating her out and started to kiss her again.

"Mmm now it's your turn to go down on me." Girl 2 said.

Girl 1 then laid back and spread her legs apart. Girl 2 then started to kiss up her leg until she reached her pussy. Girl 2 then dove into her pussy and was setting Girl 1 in her own world of pleasure.

"Oh yeah keep it up. This is amazing." Girl 1 said.

Girl 2 try to push herself deep into girls 1's pussy that she wasn't planning on stopping.

"Oh oh oh." Girl 1 screamed as she was cumming in girl 2's mouth.

Girl 2 took her mouth off her pussy and looked Girl 1 in the eye.

"Let me see that cum in your mouth." Girl 1 said.

Girl 2 then opened her mouth and showed off all the cum on her tounge. Girl 1 then sucked on her tounge getting all of her own cum in one go.

"Mmm I taste good on somebody else's tounge." Girl 1 said.

"Well now I think you should finish me off." Girl 2 said.

"Okay then." Girl 1 said.

Then Girl 2 had turned hersel around and got on her hands and knees waiting for girl 1. Girl 1 then started to eat her out from behind. Girl 2 then started to play with her clit giving herself double the pleasure.

"Oh yeah." Girl 2 said.

"Please for the love of god don't stop." Bob said.

Bob could actually feel herself getting closer to the edge and he couldn't do anything about it. As he started to slow down he felt his precum stating to sip out on his index finger. Meanwhile on the video the girls had started tribbing. As the two weee grungiest f their pussies together Girl 2 felt herself close to orgasm.

"Oh man I think I'm gonna cum." Girl 2 said.

"Thats fine cum on my pussy." Girl 1 said.

As girl 2 came in the video Bob then came on his hand and ruined her boxers.

"Whew that was fun." Bob said. "I wonder if Amy's ever had a lesbian experience."

Bob then cleaned himself up and waited for someone to call for a job for him that day.


	5. Chapter V: The Ride Home

**Chapter V**

 _The Ride Home_

A few hours later Amy went to go pick up Gabe and head home. As she was going to the school she kept thinking about her time with Carol. At one point she almost missed a turn because of a fantasy sh was having where Carol had her bent over a bed and was licking her ass while she was gaged and had her arms tied. She came back to reality when she missed a turn she needed to get Gabe.

"Damn it." Amy said. "Now I've got to turn around."

She then turned around and arrived as the school.

"Finally you showed up." Gabe said.

"Sorry missed a turn somewhere." Amy said.

"Figured as much." Gabe said as he got in the car.

"So how was it?" Amy said.

"Miserable." Gabe said.

"Well you shouldn't have punched that kid out." Amy said.

"I told you a thousand times he started it." Gave said defensively.

"I understand that. Your lucky that I was able to negotiate with your principal for Saturday school instead of a suspension." Amy said.

"Yeah luckily." Gabe said sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asked.

"Well I ran into Jo today and she implied that your "negotiations" were you spreading your legs and letting my principle screw you." Gabe said.

"Oh so I guess you want to know if it's true or not." Amy said.

"Yeah a little." Gabe said.

"Well, yes it's true. Your mother spread her legs got her brains fucked out." Amy said.

"Ugh mom I didn't need to know how good it was." Gabe said.

"Well you asked." Amy said.

"Now I wish I hadn't asked." Gabe said.

"Well don't ask questions you might not want the answers too." Amy said.

"Good point." Gabe said.

"I know. I'm your mother." Amy said.

As the two were on the road Gabe started to imagine his mother and principal and how he thought the encounter went. Once he was lost in thought he felt his cock get hard. He then looked at Amy as if she was a snack. He then looked back too see if Charlie was with them which she was but she was asleep.

"So Charlie's out." Gabe said.

"Okay." Amy said.

Gabe then placed his hand on her thigh and started to slide it up her leg.

"Gabe that's not appropriate. Neither is you fucking my principal." Gabe said with a smile.

"Oh please you can't dominate me. Your just a little bitch. Hell Teddy could own you and she's never had sex." Amy said.

"I am not a little bitch." Gabe said.

"Oh please you totally are your cock twitched every time I've called you a name." Amy said.

"So that means nothing." Gabe said defensively.

"Gabe there's no shame you being a bottom." Amy said

"Yes there is and what makes you say I'm a "bottom"" Gabe said.

"In your fantasy between me and your principal who was in control him or me." Any said.

"Okay 1. How did you know that I was picturing that. 2. You were so what does that matter." Gabe said.

"See what I mean even in your fantasies the females are always on top." Amy said.

"Oh we're there any other clues." Gabe said.

"Your browser history is all femdom related." Amy said. "Now question do you prefer standard or you like strap-on scenes."

"That's not your business mother." Gabe said.

"As I said little boy there's no shame." Amy said. "Tell you what you can be on top of me now and tonight I'll dominate you and whichever situation makes you cum harder will show you if your destined to be a top or a bottom."

"Sounds fair." Gabe said.

"Alright we'll begin when your ready." Amy said.

"Okay but I would like to suggest one rule." Gabe said.

"And what would that be." Amy said.

"It's simple you have to do what your told and no questions asked about the command." Gabe said.

"Okay that's fair." Amy said.

Gabe was excited to be in charge of his mother he couldn't think of what to make her do first. When he finally did he was ready.

"I'm ready mom." Gabe said.

"About time." Any thought.

She then pulled the car over and the two got out of the car and went to the side furthest from the road. Gabe then dropped his pants and underwear and let them fall to his ankles.

"Now suck my cock." Gabe said.

"Wow you waste no time do you." Amy thought.

She then got on her knees and started to suck his cock. As she was doing that she started to fondle his balls. As it was going on Gabe was pleased that he was on top.

"Alright stop blowing me and let me inside your sweet pussy." Gabe said.

"Okay." Amy said.

She then stood up and undid her jeans and pulled them down and got on all fours. Gabe then pulled her panties to the side and started to slide his cock in and out of her pussy.

"Oh yeah this is it I'm getting a good rhythm going." Gabe thought.

"Well credit where credit is due he's good." Amy thought.

After a while Gabe then pulled his cock out and lined it up with her ass.

"You ready for a nice cock in your ass mommy." Gabe said.

"You made the rule." Amy said.

Gabe then started thrusting in and out of her ass. Gabe was pleased with himself as he was going at it. As he was going at it Amy started to moan.

"Oh yeah that's it give it to mommy hard." Amy said.

"I plan too." Gave said.

Gabe then started going harder and faster.

"Oh yeah that's it." Any said.

"Oh shit mom I'm about to cum." Gabe said.

"Well cum wherever you want." Amy said.

Gabe then came in his mothers ass.

"Ugh That was good, but your gonna be in for some fun tonight." Any said.

"Okay but how are we gonna figure which one is bigger?" Gabe asked.

"Well on a scale of 1-10 how would you rate that orgasm." Any said.

"Truthfully a 7." Gabe said.

"Alright lets see how I do tonight." Any said.

The two then pulled their pants/underwear up and climbed in the car and a headed home.


	6. Chapter VI: Study Date

**Chapter VI**

 _Study Date_

About an hour later Gabe, Amy, and Charlie arrived at the house. When they pulled up Teddy and PJ were watching TV in the family room.

"Hey kids were home." Amy said.

"Okay, Hey mom I was wondering if my friend Victor could come over in a little bit so that we could study for our test in a few days?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah sure that's fine." Amy said.

"Cool let me give him the okay to come over." Teddy said.

"PJ your in charge of dinner tonight and your father will be home soon." Amy said. "Gabe your in charge of Charlie."

"What no." Gabe said.

"That wasn't part of our deal, unless you want to back out of our deal to see what is true about you." Amy whispered.

"I thought that rule only applied to when we were going at it." Gabe whispered back.

"Doesn't matter I'm your mother. Now go watch Charlie." Amy said.

"Uggh fine." Gabe said.

A few minutes later Victor has arrived at the Duncan household and knocked on the door. Teddy went to answer it and invite him in the house. The two then went down to Teddy's room to start studying.

"Hello Teddy so what are we studying tonight?" Victor asked.

"Umm that'd be history for the test on Tuesday." Teddy said.

"Right I know just testing you." Victor said. "So shall we begin"

"Right lets get down too it." Teddy said.

About an hour later Teddy got up to stretch out due to being seated for a while. Victor tried to resist looking as Teddy's round as attractive ass but fell into temptation. Victor had reached towards her ass but quickly pulled his hand back when Teddy started to sit back down.

"Damn so close." Victor whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Teddy asked.

"Oh nothing important." Victor said. "Shall we get back too it then?"

"No I think it's time we played a game." Teddy said.

"What kind of game?" Victor asked.

"Its a special game where you have to make me orgasm." Teddy said. "Would you like that?"

"Yes very much." Victor said.

"Hey Victor snap out of it." Teddy said snapping in his face.

"Wha-what." Victor said suddenly coming back to reality.

"You dozed off and were saying bizarre things...well for you at least." Teddy said.

"Sorry my mind is a little off." Victor said.

"I understand it happens; would you like to take a break?" Teddy asked.

"Yes please." Victor said.

The two then sat on the bed and starred at each other. Victor then couldn't fight it anymore and pulled Teddy into a kiss. Victor had quickly taken control and dominated the kiss.

"Took you long enough." Teddy said.

"I don't know what took me so long." Victor said.

The two went back to the kiss. Victor then laid Teddy on the bed giving himself the top. Victor then pulled off Teddy's shirt while Teddy was unbuttoning his dress shirt under his sweater vest.

"Victor get that vest off." Teddy said.

"You got it." Victor said.

Victor then took off his vest and threw it to the side. Teddy then pulled him back into the kiss and finished unbuttoning his shirt. Victor had gotten Teddy's shirt off and was working on her jeans. Teddy followed suit working on his jeans. After a while Victor was in his briefs and Teddy was in her bra and panties.

"Quick question Victor have you ever done this before?" Teddy asked.

"Well no." Victor said.

"Ooh sweet so I'm your first." Teddy said.

"Yeah." Victor said.

"Well then let's finish what we started." Teddy said.

Teddy then got on her knelt down and pulled down his briefs reveling his cock. She then took it in her mouth and started to bob her head up and down on his shaft. While she was doing this she took one of her hands and started to caress his balls and with the other hand she held him in place.

"Oh man this looks so much better than when I watch it on my phone." Victor said

Teddy then took her mouth off his cock and pulled off her bra.

"You said you watch this stuff then why don't you eat me out?" Teddy said.

Victor then pulled off her panties and Teddy laid down on the bed. Quickly Victor put his head in Teddy's pussy and started to eat her out.

"Oh yeah are you sure you've never done this before?" Teddy asked.

Victor kept going at it not listening to her.

"Oh yeah damn your good." Teddy said. "Victor put that cock in me."

Victor had heard that part and stopped eating her out. He then adjusted his position and started to align his cock with her pussy.

"So like this and then I start thrusting." Victor said to himself.

Victor then started thrusting in and out of her pussy.

"Oh yeah that's it Victor." Teddy said.

Victor then pulled Teddy into a kiss while still thrusting. Teddy then broke the kiss as she felt herself getting closer.

"Oh Victor I'm so close." Teddy said

"I might be too." Victor said.

"Just don't cum inside me." Teddy said.

Victor then pulled out of her pussy and Teddy then wrapped her mouth around his cock just before he came on her body.

"Um are you gonna spit that out?" Victor asked.

Teddy then swallowed all the cum.

"Nope now time for you to finish me off." Teddy said.

Victor then started to eat her out again. A few minutes later he felt her pussy tightening around his tongue and she came all over his mouth.

"Well then are we going to study again tomorrow?" Teddy asked.

"I don't think so I have plans." Victor said.

"Okay see you Monday." Teddy said.

"See ya then." Victor said.

"Teddy can you come up here for a minute?" Gabe said.

"Sure thing I just need to help Victor pack up." Teddy said.

Teddy and Victor got dressed and headed upstairs for him to leave and for Teddy to see what Gabe needed.


	7. Chapter VII: The Ride Home PT 2

**Chapter VII**

 _The Ride Home PT. 2_

As Teddy and Victor were walking up the stairs Amy and Gabe were sitting on the couch with Charlie on the floor playing with blocks.

"Hey kids how was the study session?" Amy asked.

"It was good Mrs. Duncan the two of us should be ready for the test on Monday." Victor said.

"That's good." Amy said.

"Teddy can you keep an eye on Charlie while I talk to Gabe downstairs." Amy said.

"Sure thing mom." Teddy said.

Teddy then sat down on the couch and started to help Charlie with building a tower. Amy then walked over to Gabe and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do want mom?" Gabe asked.

Amy then leaned into his ear and whispered "Meet me in the basement in five minutes."

Gabe then felt a shiver down his spine. He then nodded his head and watched as Amy walked down the stairs. About five minutes later Gabe stood up and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Where you going Gabe?" Teddy asked.

"Just down stairs to play a game." Gabe said.

"Okay." Teddy said. "Enjoy."

Gabe then started to walk down the stairs with his body getting more and more nervous with each step downward.

"Alright mom I'm here." Gabe said when he reached the final step.

"Good sweetie." Amy said. "Now are you ready for the greatest orgasm of your life?"

"Sure but what if it's not the greatest what do I get?" Gabe asked.

"We can cross that bridge if we come to it." Amy said. "Now strip for me."

"Uggh fine." Gabe said.

Amy then slapped him across the face.

"I will not tolerate that attitude Gabe now listen to me." Amy said.

"Yes mom." Gabe said.

Gabe then started to strip off his clothes until he was naked.

"Alright I'm naked." Gabe said.

"Good." Amy said.

Amy then turned on the light to reveal that she was in a leather dominatrix outfiit.

"Mom what the heck is that?" Gabe asked.

"This is a special outfit I put on just for you." Amy asked.

Amy then looked at Gabe and saw his cock starting to harden.

"Ooh look at that your already getting hard." Amy said. "Get on your knees."

"Yes mother." Gabe said.

Gabe then got down on his knees, he watched as his mother crept closer to him.

"Now Gabe I want you to eat me out." Amy said.

"How your dressed in all leather?" Gabe asked.

"How dare you asked such a question you will do as I say little boy." Amy said.

Amy then grabbed Gabe by the hair and pushed him into her pussy that was uncovered by a large hole in it. Without hesitation Gabe started to eat his mother out.

"Oh come on Gabe you can do better you loser." Amy said.

Gabe then started to get faster while Amy was tightening her grip on his face. After a few minutes Amy released the hold of n him and allowed him to breathe. Gabe sat there gasping for air while Amy stood up.

"That's it baby catch your breath because your gonna be eating ass in a minute." Amy said.

Gabe began trying to catch his breath while he saw that Amy was ripping the back of her pants.

"Oh man my mom has a nice ass." Gabe thought. "I can't wait to eat that."

As soon as Amy had ripped the hole large enough Gabe dove right into her ass.

"Gabe get your tongue out of my ass I never gave you permission." Amy said.

"Sorry mom." Gabe said.

Amy then slapped Gabe across the face as punishment.

"Ow what was that for?" Gabe asked.

"You started without my permission." Amy said.

"But you said I'd be "eating ass in a minute."" Gabe said.

"You don't get to decide what you do. I do you little bitch." Amy said. "Now people who disobey their mistresses deserve to get punished, what should your punishment be."

Amy started circling around Gabe, every so often pulling on his nipples or teasing his young cock.

"Mom your driving me crazy." Gabe said.

"Oh baby that means nothing to me." Amy said. "You see because I think your punishment will be...a ha you Gabe get the pleasure of being my personal slave."

"What does that mean?" Gabe asked.

"It means that I am your mistress and you will address me as such." Amy said.

"Um okay." Gabe said.

"But it'll be only when it's just you and I." Amy said.

"Okay." Gabe said.

"Ah its "Okay Mistress."" Amy said. "Go on and say that."

"Okay Mistress." Gabe said.

"Now it's high time you made your mistress cum." Amy said.

Amy then grabbed him and put him back into her pussy. Gabe then restarted eating out her mother while she held him in place.

"Come on Gabe I know that you want to please me so that you can cum." Amy said.

"Wait what?" Gabe asked.

"Oh right if I don't cum then you don't get too." Amy said.

Gabe then started eating her out faster and faster so that he could cum. As he was going at it Amy could feel herself getting closer to the edge.

"Gabe when I cum you better swallow all of it." Amy said

"Yes mistress." Gabe said.

As Amy was getting close she tightened her grip around his face.

"Oh yeah Gabe I'm cumming." Amy said.

Amy then came in his mouth and waited for him to catch it all in his mouth. After she finished ridding out her orgasm she undid her grip on his face. Amy then stood up and looked at him.

"Now show me all my cum in your little mouth." Amy said.

Gabe then opened her mouth showing off all the cum in his mouth.

"Good now swallow." Amy said.

Gabe then swallowed all his mother's cum and waited.

"Well that was good now I guess I have to let you cum." Amy said.

Amy then started to tease his cock by grazing her hand over it.

"Please mistress let me cum." Gabe said.

"I already said that I would let you if you ask again your getting blue balls." Amy said.

Amy then started to jerk his cock off hard and fast with one hand and with the other hand she started to play with his balls. Soon Gabe could feel himself getting close to the edge.

"Oh please mistress faster." Gabe said.

"Well since you asked nicely." Amy said.

Amy then started going faster until she felt his balls tighten. Suddenly Gabe shot out a large rope of cum that landed on the top of Amy's outfit while some landed in her hair.

"Now on a scale of 1-10 how was that orgasm?" Amy asked.

"Honestly that was off the scale it was like a 20." Gabe said.

"You see now in theory you just prefer to be a bottom and get really powerful orgasms rather than really boring ones where you are on top." Amy said. "Now clean this mess up and get going we have dinner."

"Yes mistress." Gabe said.

"Gabe that's only for when I'm dominating you so it's just mom now." Amy said.

"Oh okay." Gabe said.

The two then went upstairs and waited for PJ to finish dinner off.


	8. Chapter VIII: Quikki Chikki

**Chapter VIII**

 _Quikki Chikki_

As PJ was cooking, he'd received a text from a girl he was seeing reading "PJ do you want to come over?"

. He then looked around to see if anyone of his family were looking near him so he could respond.

"Yeah sure what time." PJ replied.

"What time were you thinking?" The mystery girl sent.

"I don't know maybe about 9:00" PJ replied.

"Sounds good my parents won't be home for a while. Ooh wear your chicken uniform when you come over." She sent.

"You got it I'll be there shortly." PJ replied.

PJ then kept his mind on his dish and waited until he heard the door open.

"I'm home." Bob said walking in.

"Kitchen." PJ said.

Bob then walked into the kitchen and stole a sample of the sauce that PJ had making.

"Nice a bar-be-que chicken for dinner awesome." Bob said.

"Thanks now get out so I can finish this." PJ said.

"Alright." Bob said.

By 6:00 PJ had finished up his dish and called the family to the kitchen. The family then walked into the kitchen and the aroma was able to take all of them in. The family then preceded to eat up all the food and had a casual dinner conversation discussing their days minus their sexual escapades with one another or others in Gabe and Amy's case.

"Oh hey Emmett texted me and wants to know it I can go over tonight around 9ish is that alright." PJ said.

"Yeah that's fine just be home by midnight." Amy said.

"Great thanks mom." PJ said.

"So Gabe how was that game you were playing earlier today?" Teddy asked.

"What game?" Gabe asked.

"The game you told me that you were playing when you went downstairs." Teddy said.

"Oh that game um I actually didn't because mom needed to talk to me and she reminded me that I was grounded for the month." Gabe said.

"Okay whatever." Teddy said.

The time went by and dinner had settled with the family separating to their own spaces and were doing their own thing. Soon PJ looked at the time and saw that it was just about time to leave, so he then grabbed his hat and shirt that he'd kept from his job at Kwikki Chikki and placed them into a bag and started off towards his car.

"Alright I'll see you all later." PJ said.

"Okay sweetie be safe." Amy said.

As soon as PJ left the house Amy and Bob looked at one another and went back to watching the TV.

"So do you think he actually going to Emmett's." Bob said.

"Nope he's probably answering a what's it called a 'booty call' I believe." Amy said.

"Okay well he should be fine." Bob said.

As soon as PJ got in the car he had sent a text to the girl that he was on his way over and that he'll be there shortly. To which she replied to with "Okay see you soon." About a half hour later PJ arrived at the girls house but he didn't go in just yet he had to put on his old uniform so he quickly removed his tee shirt and put on the polo that still fit him and then he put the hat back on. When he saw himself in the mirror he was hit with a small bit of nostalgia with how it looked and all his deliveries.

"Damn these were some fun time but I don't miss it, now lets get in there." PJ thought to himself.

PJ then walked up to the front door and knocked loudly and waited for her to answer. Once she opened the door he let himself in and sat on the couch.

"So Paige how are you doing?" PJ asked.

"I'm doing good now can we get this started you look so cute with that chicken on your head." Paige said.

"Ugh sure." PJ said. "Oh wow you changed your hair."

"Yep got tired of the blonde so I went to something a little more blue." Paige said. "Do you like it?"

"Hell yeah I do so why don't we get started." PJ said.

"Yes please." Paige said.

Without a moment's notice Paige dropped to her knee's and started fondling with PJ's pants getting his zipper undone and open his pants, she then started to pull out his cock.

"Ah there it is." Paige said.

She then gave the tip a quick kiss and started to bob her head up and down. As she was going down on him PJ started to take off the rest of his uniform until Paige stopped him from doing so.

"What's the purpose of that?" PJ asked.

"Keep it on I love a man in uniform." Paige said seductively.

She then licked her lips and went back to sucking him off. She had resumed started off slowly and then sped up. Soon after she'd found the pace she was at when she started and then proceeded to take his whole cock in her mouth causing her to gag on it.

"Awe yeah that's super sexy." PJ said.

"Well why don't you have some fun with me." Paige said as she laid down on the couch.

PJ then ripped he ripped a big hole in her leggings to reveal his prize. He then licked his lips and dove in to her damp pussy.

"Awe yeah PJ keep it up." Paige said.

Paige then pushed him down allowing him to penetrate further with his tongue. A few minutes went by until PJ stopped eating her out.

"Why did you stop?" Paige asked.

"Because, it's time I give you what you asked for." PJ said.

PJ then adjusted himself so that his cock was right in line with her pussy. Soon without hesitation PJ began thrusting himself in and out of her. The two stayed in the missionary position until Paige couldn't keep her legs up as they were getting sore, so she then wrapped her legs around his waist keeping him in place and from escaping.

"Hey Paige I think I'm gonna cum soon." PJ said.

"That's fine baby cum inside my sweet pussy." Paige said.

A few moments later PJ came in her pussy.

"Awe yeah now I can enjoy that." Paige said.

"What are you talking about?" PJ asked.

"You'll see just get up and watch." Paige said spreading her legs allowing him to pull his cock out.

After PJ had pulled his cock out Paige then leaned over and sucked all the excess cum off of his cock before she leaned back.

"Now to show you what I meant." Paige said as she was leaning.

Paige then stuck her finger in her pussy and managed to get a small portion of his cum out, she then licked his cum off of her finger and repeated the process until she was left there just fingering herself. Soon she didn't have a care in the world she just kept putting her finger inside and pulling them in and out. PJ then took this as his que to leave so he quietly snuck out off the house. Once he was at the door he heard her start to climax cumming all over her finger.

"Wow that was hot but I better get home so my parents don't worry about me." PJ said. "And so I don't miss curfew."


	9. Chapter IX: Father Knows Best

Chapter IX

Father Knows Best

Meanwhile at the Duncan house Amy and Bob were still watching TV, Gabe was upstairs trying to do anything but his homework by playing with Charlie and Toby, and Teddy was relaxing in her room. As the time dragged on Bob and Amy turned off the TV.

"So what on earth are we gonna do now?" Amy asked.

"Oh I don't know why don't one of us go down and check on Teddy while the other makes sure Gabe is doing his homework." Bob said.

"Yeah we should I'll take Gabe and you check on Teddy." Amy said.

"Okay." Bob said.

Both Bob and Amy went their separate ways to the kids. As Bob was going down the stairs he could hear noises coming from Teddy's room, with each step closer the noises were getting louder and louder until he was able to distinguish that what he heard was in fact moaning.

"Oh god Teddy better not be watching porn." Bob said.

"Mmm...yes daddy deeper." Teddy moaned.

Bob's eyes widened when he heard Teddy say daddy.

"Uh Teddy." Bob said opening the door.

"Oh my god dad knock next time." Teddy screamed throwing the blanket over her nude body.

"Well when all I hear is moaning I won't knock because as long as you're under my roof you will not be watching porn." Bob said.

"Dad I wasn't even watching anything and like your one to talk about not watching porn." Teddy said sitting up.

"What do you mean by that?" Bob asked.

"What I mean is you sneaking around in every other morning saying you have an "appointment" when really you go to your office and jerk off." Teddy said.

"That's not true I actually do have appointments." Bob said.

"I saw your list of appointments and you don't have one scheduled in between ten and ten-thirty every other morning." Teddy said.

"Shit." Bob whispered to himself. "Well then if you weren't watching porn then what the hell were you fantasizing about." He said aloud.

"Isn't obvious I was fantasizing about you daddy." Teddy said. "Your nice hard cock pounding me and getting deep inside my pretty little pussy."

Teddy could now see the erection forming in her dad's pants.

"Ooh seems that someone is excited." Teddy said pointing at his pants.

"Zip it Teddy this isn't funny." Bob said.

"Relax I won't tell mom but I know that you want me." Teddy said.

"What makes you say that." Bob said.

"This entire time you never tried to call mom down to deal with me so why don't we have some fun and mom never finds out about your masturbation sessions at work." Teddy said.

"Alright then whenever you are ready we'll start." Bob said.

"Yeah." Teddy said getting out of the bed.

Teddy then walked over to Bob and knelt down on her knees. She took her hands and ran them over his pants until she reached his cock. Teddy then cupped his balls and gave a small squeeze before she started to undo his pants pulling them down to his ankles. She then felt up his legs until she reached her briefs she then cupped them again and this time gave his cock a quick kiss over the fabric before yanking them down. Teddy then put her lips around his cock and started bobbing her head up and down on his member. Bob then started to get his shirt off joining her in the nude. Bob threw his shirt off and then started pushing Teddy into his cock forcing her to take more and more of it with each push causing her to gag. Soon Bob then pulled her off his cock and saw little trails of spit running down her chin.

"Cute." Bob thought.

Bob then pulled her up to her feet.

"Is there anything you'd like daddy?" Teddy asked seductively.

"Yeah just get your bed." Bob said.

"Yes daddy." Teddy said.

Teddy then laid down on her bed with her legs spread apart inviting her dad in. Bob then walked onto the bed and lined his cock up with her pussy.

"Your not even gonna eat my pussy first." Teddy said.

"Nope you engulfed my cock and it's nice and wet no need for me to go down on you." Bob said.

He then inserted his cock in and started thrusting in and out. Teddy then wrapped her legs around and pulled him closer to him before releasing him from her grasp. The two kept going now in a missionary style.

"Come on daddy faster." Teddy said.

"Teddy be patient and you are getting impatient." Bob said.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Teddy asked.

Bob then pulled his cock out and turned Teddy over on her stomach. Teddy immediately put herself on all fours and waited for her dad to enter once again. Bob then looked over her and ran his finger over her pussy lips before he realigned his cock with it.

"Come on daddy." Teddy whispered to herself.

Soon after she whispered to herself she felt it enter her pussy. Bob was now thrusting faster than before and gaining more power with each thrust.

"Mmm...yes daddy deeper." Teddy moaned.

"See isn't this better than fantasizing." Bob said.

"Much now faster...deeper." Teddy said.

Bob listened picking up the pace until he felt a small cramp in his leg.

"Teddy you may need to ride out the finish." Bob said.

"With pleasure just lay down and let me finish us off." Teddy said.

Bob then pulled out and laid down while Teddy stood up and lined herself up with his cock. Once she was aligned she started bouncing up and down on his cock.

"Oh yeah keep it up Teddy." Bob said

"You got it daddy." Teddy said.

Teddy then kept going until she felt her orgasm coming.

"Dad I think I'm gonna cum." Teddy said.

"That's okay baby cum for your daddy," Bob said.

A few minutes later Teddy came all over his cock while still riding his cock through the orgasm. Once she was finished she climbed off his cock and brought her face back down to his cock and started to suck her cum and juices off of her father's cock.

"Oh damn Teddy that feels so good." Bob said. "Keep it up."

Teddy obliged by fondling his balls while blowing him.

"Oh man I think..." Bob began to say until he felt himself cum in Teddy's mouth. "Cum." He said after his orgasm subsided.

"What the fuck is going on down here." Amy screamed when she came down to see what was taking Bob so long.

"Hi mom." Teddy said spitting some of Bob's cum on her chin.


	10. Chapter X: Outcast

**Chapter X**

 _Outcast_

"Hi mom." Teddy said spitting some of Bob's cum on her chin.

"Teddy now is not the time to spit out your father cum." Amy said calmly.

"Hey hon are you mad about this?" Bob asked.

"Mad no not at all I'm just disappointed...disappointed that you didn't invite me into this." Amy said.

"Really mom you want to join me and Teddy." Bob said.

"Well yeah it's not everyday that your daughter and husband are fucking each other's brains out." Amy said.

"Well then why don't you strip off your clothes and get this cum off my chin." Teddy said.

"Now your talking." Amy said.

Amy then walked over taking off her clothes until she was nude. She then leaned down and started licking the cum off of Teddy's chin.

"Mmm Who knew you tasted better on our daughter." Amy said.

"Well mom why don't you let me taste some more of dad." Teddy said pulling her mother closer.

The two girls locked lips while Bob went and jacked off his cock to the sight of his wife and daughter making out in front of him.

"Daddy why must you always play with yourself we can do that for you." Teddy said.

"Oh Teddy just play with his balls I'll blow him." Amy said.

"Okay mom." Teddy said.

Amy then put her mouth on his cock while Teddy began fondling his balls with her hand.

"Awe yeah this feels amazing." Bob said.

A few minutes later Teddy then put her father's balls in her mouth and started sucking on them.

"Teddy that feels nice." Bob said.

"Teddy get his balls out of your mouth and plan a kiss on him." Amy whispered in Teddy's ear.

Teddy then followed his mothers orders planting a kiss on Bob while she went back to blowing her husband.

"Hey hon why doesn't Teddy try you out as she's already tried me." Bob said breaking the kiss.

"Yeah mom let me taste you." Teddy said.

"Well if you really want too." Amy said.

"Oh I do." Teddy said.

Amy then leaned back and spread her legs apart giving Teddy easy access to her pussy. Teddy dove in licking her mother's pussy up, down and all around. Amy started moaning impressed at Teddy's skill at her age.

"Oh fuck it." Bob said sitting up.

Soon Bob was lined up with Teddy's ass he then quickly started eating her ass licking it up and down slowly circling her puckered hole.

"Mm daddy that feels so good." Teddy said.

"Teddy focus on my pussy." Amy said forcing her head down.

"Yes mom." Teddy said.

The three then kept at it for a while until Bob removed his head from her ass he then licked his index finger and stuck it in her ass.

"Oh dad that feels so good I love this." Teddy said.

"Okay that's it Teddy since you love ass so much enjoy mine." Amy said.

"Later mom." Teddy said. "I love the feeling of dad's cock in my ass."

"Do you want my cock because this is just a finger." Bob said.

"Yes please." Teddy said.

"Suit yourself." Bob said.

"Well then I'm going to get in on this." Amy said.

As soon as Bob was in position he started thrusting in and out of her ass while Amy moved herself underneath Teddy and started eating her out.

"Oh yes mom and dad this feels so good." Teddy said.

"Finally she acknowledges me." Amy thought.

"Damn I'm so close this normal I'm done after one round but she's making me go two rounds." Bob thought. "On top of that anal on the second go Amy's never wanted that."

"Come on daddy harder." Teddy screamed.

Bob obliged ramming his hips faster and faster while Amy soon felt Teddy's pussy tightening on her tongue. Teddy kept moaning louder and louder to the point where she started sucking on her fingers to mask them.

"What the fuck she could have just eaten me out and that would mask it." Amy thought.

"Oh fuck I think I'm gonna cum." Bob said.

"Same here." Teddy said. "Use my ass as a cum dump."

"If you want me too." Bob said.

"Yes daddy I want your cum in my ass." Teddy said.

"What am I chopped liver." Amy said.

"Yes you weren't meant to be here you interfered with us." Teddy said. "So now I think you need to learn a lesson."

Teddy then started fingering her hard and fast with two fingers. Bob came in Teddy's ass when her fingers inserted her pussy. Teddy then came in Amy's mouth when she felt all her dad's cum in her ass. Bob then pulled out his cock and slid the rest of his cum into Teddy's ass. Teddy then stayed in her position making her mom eat all of her cum.

"Oh damn." Amy said moaning.

"Oh your moaning like hell." Teddy said. "How bad do you want to cum."

"So bad let me cum." Amy said.

"Nope you don't get an orgasm for interrupting us mom." Teddy said.


	11. Chapter XI: The Dabney's

**Chapter XI**

 _The Dabney's_

Meanwhile during the three way in the basement Gabe was sitting on his bed texting his girlfriend Lauren making a plan for tomorrow as Mrs. Dabney her grandmother was out of town for the day and they'd have her whole house to themselves.

"Can't wait to see you tomorrow." Gabe sent

"Same here it's gonna be so fun." Lauren sent.

"What time should I come over?" Gabe sent.

"I'd say about noon." Lauren sent.

"Great I'll be there." Gabe sent.

After about an hour of texting Gabe put his phone up and went to bed.

 _The Next Day_

Gabe woke up and raced down the stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Morning Gabe any plans for the day?" Teddy asked sitting at the table.

"No nothing major just going next door to see Lauren." Gabe said.

"Oh okay well have fun mom and dad took Charlie and Toby to the park for a while so who knows when they'll be back." Teddy said.

"What about PJ?" Gabe asked.

"He's asleep on the couch in the basement." Teddy said.

"Oh okay." Gabe said.

The two siblings stared at one another until Gabe grabbed an apple on the table and ate it quickly. Gabe then walked down the stairs to and saw PJ was on the downstairs couch sleeping. Quietly Gabe set up a video game and began playing until about 11:45 when he turned it off and headed up to the neighbor's house to see his girlfriend. Once he arrived at the house he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Seconds later Lauren answered the door and invited him in. She greeted him with a kiss and the two sat on the couch.

"So what do you want to do?" Lauren asked.

"There is loads that I want to do." Gabe said.

"I guess the answer is what are you up for then." Lauren said.

"I'm always up for anything with you." Gabe said.

"I know you are." Lauren said. "Meet me in my room in a few minutes."

Lauren walked seductively to her room teasing him with each step.

"God damn I love when she teases me." Gabe whispered to himself.

After a few seconds Gabe followed her off to her room. When he walked off to join her he eventually saw Lauren laying on her bed seductively with one of her hands propping her head up and the other behind her.

"Oh god you look so good." Gabe said.

"Come here and kiss me." Lauren said.

Gabe and Lauren shared a kiss that slowly became more and more passionate. Gabe reached around and started taking off her shirt with Lauren following taking off his shirt. The two sat there shirtless with Lauren still in her bra. The two continued their kiss while fondling each other's jean buttons until they were undone.

"Lets get these pants off." Lauren said.

"Couldn't agree more." Gabe said taking his pants off.

"Nice your cock is already getting harder." Lauren said looking at the bulge in his briefs.

Gabe pulled her into another kiss while pulling on her pants in an attempt to get them off.

"Gabe what are you doing?" Lauren asked.

"Just trying to get you a little more comfortable." Gabe said.

"We have a deal whoever's house were at is the top." Lauren said.

"That's not fair we are always over here." Gabe said.

"Did I ever tell you that life isn't fair." Lauren said.

"Yes loads of times." Gabe said.

"Good and see just with this tone of my voice I can see that your cock is harder that it was a few seconds ago." Lauren said. "Now on your knees."

Gabe obliged kneeling down on the bed while Lauren stood up.

"Gabe, Gabe, Gabe, you've been begging for weeks to get in my pussy..." Lauren began to say as she rubbed her hand over her pussy. "...and week after week I've denied you entrance, but today if you are a good little boy I might let you in."

"For once." Gabe mumbled under his breath.

"What was that little bitch boy." Lauren said.

"Nothing." Gabe said quickly.

"That didn't sound like nothing..." Lauren said. "...now I think you need a punishment."

Lauren pushed Gabe down to where he was now on all fours. After he was down Lauren grabbed the waist band of his briefs and pulled them up wedging them up his ass.

"This is your idea of a punishment." Gabe said.

"No but for that you just brought yourself a little more of a punishment for that comment." Lauren said.

Lauren moved around until her was behind him.

"Now time for your real punishment and you better count them out." Lauren said.

"Count what out..." Gabe began to say until he felt a hard smack on his ass. "One."

"Good keep that up." Lauren said smacking his ass.

"Two." Gabe said.

Lauren continued spanking Gabe alternating his ass cheeks until he reached fourteen smacks on each cheek totaling twenty-eight spanks leaving his ass pink.

"Good I feel that you've been punished enough." Lauren said. "And it looks like your little friend is dying for release, but first."

Lauren moved herself back in front of Gabe's face and reached under her pillows pulling out a large black strap on.

"What the hell is that?" Gabe asked.

"This is my dildo that I use to pleasure myself when your not around and if we are going to be together you better get used to this in your ass." Lauren said as she was putting it on. "But for now suck on it." She said as she was securing it in place.

"Wait wha..." Gabe said until Lauren shoved it in his mouth.

"Suck it boy." Lauren said.

Gabe started to suck on it with Lauren forcing more and more down his throat causing him to gag.

"Geez you really should accept yourself as bottom little bitch." Lauren said.

Gabe kept gagging on the strap-on as it went deeper down his throat. Once Lauren took it out of his mouth Gabe started to catch his breath while Lauren started rubbing in his saliva on the dick.

"Time for you to take this dick." Lauren said.

"Where exactly are you going to put it?" Gabe asked.

"Wow your dumb it's a good thing your cute." Lauren said while moving behind him.

Once she was in position she pulled down his briefs revealing his ass and his hard cock. She then lined her strap-on with his ass and slowly started penetrating his ass. Gabe began to wince in pain with the first part but after a while he stopped and was able to take it.

"Mm your ass is looser that I thought." Lauren said. "Any reason why?"

"Nope none what so ever." Gabe said.

"Gabe it's okay if you finger your asshole from time to time." Lauren said. "Heck I do it too."

"Oh okay that's exactly what happened, I finger my ass from time to time." Gabe said using it as a cover to keep the fact Jo fisted his ass yesterday

"Well then since you lied I guess it's time for more power." Lauren said.

Lauren began going hard and fast fucking Gabe's ass. Gabe began to take it after a while and started to jerk himself off while she was deep in his ass.

"I knew you loved this." Lauren said. "Come on tell me you love it."

"I love it." Gabe said.

"Love what." Lauren said.

"I love being a bottom for you and I love when you fuck my ass please go harder." Gabe said.

"That's what I like to hear." Lauren said.

Lauren then began to thrust at full power giving her a greater since of power and Gabe kept jerking himself off until he felt himself close to cumming.

"Lauren I'm gonna cum." Gabe said.

"Cum for me on my count." Lauren said.

"What?" Gabe said.

"You need to cum when I get to one or else you won't get my pussy today." Lauren said.

"Oh fuck." Gabe thought.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two" Lauren said as Gabe came right as she said the word "Two."

"Oh you couldn't hold out a little bit longer." Lauren said. "Well then no pussy for you today hope you enjoy me playing with myself."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." Gabe said.

"Oh well sit there and watch me now." Lauren demanded.

"Sit where." Gabe asked.

"There." Lauren said pointing at a chair by the foot of the bed.

Gabe walked over and sat in the chair. As soon as he sat down Lauren took off the strap-on and removed her pants and panties.

"Ready for the show." Lauren said teasing her pussy lips.

"Yes I am." Gabe thought.

Lauren laid down on the bed with her legs spread and arched giving Gabe a perfect view of her pussy and her ass. She then sucked on her index finger until it was nice and wet and used that to finger her ass while she used her other hand to finger her pussy. Both fingers were going in and out of her while she kept herself busy watching Gabe and never breaking eye contact while he was trying to avoid his now new erection. Lauren could feel herself getting close to the edge and she took the finger out of her ass and motioned for Gabe to come over. Gabe obliged crawling to her until Lauren put her finger near his mouth and he started sucking on it. He remained sucking on it until Lauren came.

"That was fun." Lauren said.

"Yeah for you." Gabe said.

"Well now enjoy your gaped asshole thanks to me." Lauren said.

"I'm going home." Gabe said.

"See you later then little bitch." Lauren said.

Gabe then grabbed his clothes and started his walk of shame to his own house.


	12. Chapter XII: Leaks

**Chapter XII**

 _Leaks_

At about the same time that Gabe left the house to go and visit Lauren, Teddy had received a message from a number that she hadn't recognized with the message reading: "Check out this amazing ebony couple sex tape."

"Who the hell would send me a sex tape." Teddy said to herself.

As she checked the number again she thought something about it looked familiar. She began referencing with all the other number's she'd gotten over the years she still didn't have a clue who was the one that messaged her. Once PJ came down the stairs she'd thought of someone who might have sent her the tape.

"Hey PJ random question what is Emmet's phone number?" Teddy asked.

"Oh it's (720)-867-5309*." PJ said.

"Okay so that's who sent me this text." Teddy said.

"What text?" PJ asked.

"Well get over here and I'll show you." Teddy said motioning him over to the table.

PJ walked over and looked over at Teddy's phone.

"Oh yeah that is definitely his number but why on earth would he send you a porn link." PJ said.

"No idea." Teddy said. "You wanna watch it?"

PJ thought about it for a moment before agreeing to watch it with her.

"Great I'll set it up downstairs so we won't be disturbed." Teddy said

"Okay I'll see you in a little bit." PJ said.

Teddy then left the kitchen and raced to the basement.

"Well there goes my appetite." PJ said to himself a few moments before he went down to the basement.

Once PJ arrived he saw Teddy sitting on the couch with the link pulled up on her computer.

"So are you ready?" Teddy asked.

"I guess." PJ said with disdain.

"Aw what's wrong PJ?" Teddy asked.

"It's just that what if we know anybody in this tape?" PJ said.

"What if we don't?" Teddy said.

"Better point let's watch."

Teddy then clicked play on the video and started to watch. After a brief buffering spot the video was running. While watching the video both Teddy and PJ had noted how familiar the two people in the video were.

"You know I can't quite put my finger on it." Teddy said.

"Yeah same here." PJ said.

It wasn't until a few moments later that they realized who they were.

"Holy fuck that's Emmet and Ivy." PJ said

"No way." Teddy said. "That's crazy."

"Just watch." PJ said.

Once the two realized that they were each watching their best friends they paid more attention to the video once they restarted it.

 _The Video_

"Are you sure about this what if she doesn't recognize us?" Ivy said.

"That's not important what is is that she won't be able to stop looking at me after this." Emmet said.

"That is true and she will see what all our chocolate thunder is about." Ivy said.

"Come here you." Emmet said pulling her into a kiss.

The kiss was long and passionate with the both of them scrambling to remove one another's cloths. Emmet pulling off Ivy's shirt revealing her maroon colored bra while she took off his shirt. Emmet then started kissing her down her neck while Ivy started pulling up his shirt but couldn't get it off as he remained sucking on her neck so Ivy ripped off his shirt.

"Oh yeah." Ivy said. "I've missed those abs."

"I know you have now let's get those nasty pants off." Emmet said.

"Aw don't you want these tits first?" Ivy said pressing her tits together.

"Later, but first that pussy looks like it wants some attention first." Emmet said undoing her jeans.

Once he was finished Emmet pulled down both Ivy's jeans and panties off in a swift motion.

"There it is." Emmet said.

"Enjoy it cause it's all yours." Ivy said.

"I definitely will." Emmet said.

Emmet dove in lapping away at her pussy.

"Oh yeah you are so good at this." Ivy said.

Ivy started grinding herself against his face after a while she got tired of waiting for Emmet to go up to her tits, she removed her bra and began playing with her tits on her own pinching and pulling on her nipples.

"Oh Emmet give me that cock." Ivy said.

"When." Emmet said.

"Soon." Ivy moaned.

A few minutes later Emmet moved off her pussy and removed his pants and boxers revealing his cock.

"You want this." Emmet said.

"Yes please." Ivy said.

"Beg for it." Emmet said.

"Oh please Emmet please let me have your big black cock." Ivy said.

"Well then here you go." Emmet said.

Emmet lined up his cock with her pussy and started thrusting his cock into her pussy. Slowly getting faster and faster ramming his cock into her pussy. As he kept his pace he then bent over and started to suck on her tits.

"Oh Emmet your a god." Ivy screamed out. "I think I'm gonna cum."

"Yeah cum for me baby." Emmet said.

Once Emmet felt her pussy tightening around him, he pulled his cock out and started jerking off while Ivy started rubbing her clit until the two came together. After the two climaxed Ivy reached down and collected all Emmet's cum on her fingers and rubbed it into her tits. Emmet then dove back into Ivy's cunt eating her out until he'd collected all her cum that was on her pussy lips.

"Wow that was fun." Emmet said. "I can't wait for all our friends to see it."

"Same here." Ivy said

 _Reality_

"Wow." PJ said.

"Our friends made a sex tape." Teddy said. "And it was pretty cool."

"I know I kinda want to bang Ivy." PJ said.

"Same but with Emmet." Teddy said.

"I'm cool with it if you are." PJ said.

"I am." Teddy said. "But I say we wait a little to see if they actually made it or if it is a fake."

"That is true." PJ said. "Three days and we can call and ask about it."

"That seems fair." Teddy said. "Three days."

 _ ***Please do not call, text, or communicate with that number. I literally just looked up the area code for where the show takes place in (Denver) and just added the number mentioned in the hit song 867-5309/Jenny by Tommy Tutone.**_


	13. Chapter XIII: Amy's Fall

**Chapter XIII**

 _Amy's Fall_

As Amy was going on about her day with Gabe out of the house as well as PJ and Teddy getting along well she had found herself alone thinking about her encounter with both Teddy and Bob about how she'd been outcast from them while she was there.

"How could that have been?" She asked herself. "I was always able to get my way with Bob."

"What was that honey?" Bob asked as he walked by her.

"Nothing I'm just thinking." Amy said.

"Well what is it maybe I can help." Bob said.

"There is no way that you can help with this." Amy said.

"Now what makes you say that?" Bob asked.

"Well the other night when you, Teddy, and I were all together I felt a little..." Amy began to say until Bob cut her off.

"Outcast." Bob said.

"Yeah outcast." Amy said. "Am I not good enough for you that you turn to our daughter for release?"

"NO she seduced me into it you may not like it but she's just as sexy as you were at that age." Bob said.

"Oh okay." Amy said with a tude.

"What the hell was that for?" Bob said.

"That damn comment about Teddy being just as sexy as me at that age." Amy said.

"You know what why don't I just show you how sexy you are." Bob said.

"Yeah whatever." Amy said walking off.

Bob grabbed Amy by the arm, spun her around and kissed her. As the two were kissing Amy started unbuttoning Bob's work shirt while Bob was ripping off Amy's tee shirt. The two kept at it kissing down to the nearest room and waltzed right in. Bob lifted Amy up, cradling her with her legs wrapped around his torso. Once the two reached the bed Bob laid Amy down on getting a view of her black bra.

"You ready for this?" Bob asked.

"Sure." Amy said.

Bob started removing Amy's jeans to where they were at the bend of her knees at the end of the bed. Amy started kicking them off to where the jeans were now on the floor, Bob pulled off his work pants and whipped out his cock leaving his boxers on.

"Here sit up." Bob said. "Suck on this."

Amy sat up and started sucking on Bob's cock, bobbing her head up and down engulfing his full member in her mouth. After a while she felt lost about what she was doing.

"Whoa are you sure you're okay you don't seem too enthused about this?" Bob asked.

"Well it's hard to be happy when I was outed during a threesome." Amy said.

"My god you will not let that go." Bob said.

"How can I when for all I know you could be fantasizing about Teddy." Amy said.

Out of a little bit of anger Bob pushed Amy back onto the bed, reached down to her panties. Once he arrived, he spread her legs, and ripped a hole in her panties. Amy laid on the bed in shock while Bob lined his cock up with her pussy and started thrusting in and out. Bob kept himself at a decent pace knowing that she wasn't feeling it but he wasn't stopping any time soon.

"What the hell I know she felt outed but why is this getting her so worked up." Bob thought.

Bob kept thrusting in and out of her pussy before he brought his hands up to her boobs and started to fondle them over her bra. After a while Amy decided to at least give her husband some points and began moaning.

"There we go now you getting into it." Bob said.

"Sure you can think that." Amy thought.

Amy started moving herself back and forth on his cock keeping up the pace set by Bob. After a few minutes he started to feel his cock tensing up in her pussy.

"Oh man I'm about to cum." Bob said.

"Oh man same here." Amy said.

"Awesome." Bob said. "Where do want it?"

"Give it to me I want it all in me." Amy said.

After a few seconds Bob came in Amy's pussy to which Amy began to moan out loud faking her orgasm to Bob.

"See was that so bad?" Bob asked.

"No it was good." Amy said. "I think I was just overreacting."

"There you see there is nothing to worry about." Bob said.

Bob walked out of the room grabbing his clothes. Amy sat back up on the bed thinking about how she felt during her escapade with her husband.

"Okay so that was nice but now I need to get a new pair of panties to replace the pair he ripped." Amy said to herself. "Now since I actually am feeling a little better I need to get one thing and one thing only...revenge."

A slick smirk traveled across her face.

"Teddy give me a little bit and I will dominate you and I will win." Amy said. "But first I need to do a test run on someone."

As she began thinking about who to fuck first, and where she'd fuck them she started to get horny for real. Amy walked into her room and grabbed a box under the bed. Opening it up she pulled out a deep purple vibrator and turned it on.

"Hello old friend bring me sweet release." Amy whispered to herself.

Amy laid out on the bed and placed the vibrator on her clit.

"Oh yeah this is nice." Amy said. "I've missed this."

Amy kept at it massaging her clit with the vibrator after a while she felt her body tense up bracing herself for orgasm.

"Oh baby this is what mamma needs." Amy said as her orgasm crept closer. "Almost there come to mamma."

Seconds later Amy came on the vibrator. After her orgasm subsided Amy put away the vibrator and got changed.

"Alright I'm getting back to myself." Amy said. "Teddy I'll see you soon."


	14. Chapter XIV: Study Date 2

**Chapter XIV**

 _Study Date 2: Spenndy Edition_

It had been a few hours since Teddy's first viewing to Emmet and Ivy's sex tape with PJ but that wasn't her last viewing. After her most recent viewing she'd been getting hornier and hornier and her toys nor her own body could resist what she needed now a hard cock.

"Okay so I've already fucked my dad, older brother, and Victor." Teddy said to herself. "So who should I call on for this"

 _BING!_

Teddy went over and picked up her phone and saw a message from Spencer asking if they were still on for later today. She responded with a quick yes and then realized who was going to be next. Her on again off again boyfriend Spencer and while yes she was still upset about him cheating on her she didn't care about that right now as all she wanted was for his throbbing cock in and out of her pussy. Once available Teddy sent him a text saying that she was on her way to which he replied with a smiley face icon. About a half hour later Teddy arrived at Spencer's home and knocked on the door.

"It's open." Spencer called from inside.

Teddy opened the door and walked into the house.

"Spence where are you?" Teddy asked.

"Living room." Spencer said.

As she walked into the living room she saw Spencer there sitting on the couch as nude as the day he was born.

"What the heck are you doing Spencer?" Teddy asked.

"It's called the naked man saw it on a TV show and thought it would work." Spencer said. "I'll just get dressed."

Spencer stood up and grabbed his clothes and was in the process of organizing them to put on.

"Hey I just asked what you were doing I never said get dressed." Teddy said.

"What are you saying...omph." Spencer said before Teddy put his cock in her mouth. "Oh man that's nice."

Spencer started to run his fingers through her hair before pushing her into his cock to take more and more of it. After a few minutes of blowing him, Teddy pulled herself off of his cock.

"Seriously that was so good." Spencer said.

"Hey let me get naked and we can continue." Teddy said.

Teddy started to take off her clothes and within a few seconds she was naked and back on her knees sucking him off.

"Aww yeah that's nice." Spencer said. "Hey what are you gonna tell your parents that we were studying when you were here?"

"Anatomy." Teddy said. "Speaking of anatomy why don't you eat me out after I've been sucking you off."

"Fair enough." Spencer said.

Teddy laid down on the couch and spread out her legs and Spencer started lapping away at her pussy for a few minutes before Teddy stopped him.

"Aw man I was getting my rhythm down." Spencer said.

"I know but I've wanted a cock in my for a while so stop fucking around and stick that thing in my pussy." Teddy demanded.

"Will do." Spencer said lining himself up.

Once in line he started thrusting in and out of her pussy. With each thrust Spencer was getting faster and he was watching Teddy's tits bounce around.

"Man I love watching you tits flop around." Spencer said.

"Well then why don't I ride you and you can watch them while I go at it." Teddy said.

"Oh yeah." Spencer said. "Let's do it."

Spencer pulled himself out and let Teddy get up before he laid down on the couch. Once he was ready Teddy lined himself up with his cock and started to bounce herself up and down on his cock.

"Oh man Teddy you are so good at this." Spencer said.

"Thanks hey is there anything else you'd like to do now?" Teddy asked.

"Can you jerk me off with your tits." Spencer said.

"I could, just let me cum first." Teddy said.

"Fine." Spencer said.

Teddy kept bouncing herself on him before she could feel herself tightening around his cock.

"Oh man Spencer I'm cumming." Teddy screamed as she came all over his cock.

"Alright before I jerk you off with my tits let me clean your cock off." Teddy said leaning down and sucking her cum off his cock.

Once she'd cleaned off his cock she pushed her tits up and squeezed them around his cock and began to jerk him off.

"Wow never thought we'd get this far." Spencer thought. "If only I could get in her ass."

"Shocked he didn't want to get in my ass." Teddy thought.

Teddy continued jerking him off. Spencer could soon feel himself on the edge.

"Oh Teddy I'm about to cum." Spencer said.

"That's fine cum right on my tits." Teddy said.

"With pleasure." Spencer said as he came all over her tits.

"Wow that was a lot." Teddy said.

"I'll say." Spencer said.

"Welp see you later." Teddy said.

"What your leaving?" Spencer said.

"I'm kidding let's get to studying." Teddy said.


	15. Chapter XV: Gabe's Secret

**Chapter XV**

 _Gabe's Secret_

As Gabe was walking out of his neighbors house and headed home he started to think about where all this started. Where he fell and was easily dominated by any female that fucked him. Once he arrived at his house, he walked in and sat on the couch himself still lost in thought. After watching a few TV shows he heard the front door open and looked to see who it was.

"Hey Gabe how was Lauren today.?" Teddy asked walking through the door.

"She was good and she says hi." Gabe said to avoid conversation.

"That's weird I didn't think she was one to say hey to her bottom's family." Teddy said.

"What was that?" Gabe asked.

"What was what?" Teddy replied.

"What did you just say about Lauren?" Gabe clarified.

"I didn't think she was one to say he to her boyfriend's family." Teddy said.

"Oh okay well she did." Gabe said.

"Okay geez." Teddy said. "Relax a little."

Teddy walked off to her room in the basement. Gabe stayed on the couch watching TV as she headed down the stairs. Once Gabe heard the last of her footsteps he thought about how fun it would be to fuck Teddy bent over her bed was enough to put a smile on his face. After a brief fantasy of him topping his older sister he felt a jerk on the couch and the jerk was enough to knock him out of fantasy world and into the real world.

"Ugh what is it now?" Gabe asked.

"Nothing just wanted to make sure you were alright." PJ said.

"I'm fine." Gabe said. "Geez, what is the deal with everyone today."

"Gabe Duncan wake up." Teddy said.

"It's almost time for dinner." PJ said.

"What the hell how long was I out." Gabe said.

"You pretty much passed out right when you got home Teddy got home a few minutes ago" PJ said.

"Wow well I didn't mean too it's been a long day." Gabe said.

"That's fine we all have those days." Teddy said. "Out of curiosity, what were you dreaming about?"

"Uh you know the standard stuff chicks in bikini's dancing around, cars and some mild PG violence." Gabe lied.

"Okay." PJ said before walking off to the kitchen.

"Gabe what were you really dreaming about?" Teddy asked.

"I already told you what I was dreaming about." Gabe said.

"Gabe I know when you are lying." Teddy said.

"Fine I was dreaming about you and I and it was a sexy dream." Gabe said.

"Ugh really." Teddy said. "So I take it you've accepted yourself."

"Whhat do you mean by that?" Gabe asked.

"Oh you know damn well what I mean when we were younger, you and I would roughhouse." Teddy began.

"That's not ringing any bells." Gabe said.

"Well after one of our sessions I sat down on your face and as the air was leaving you I saw your pants bulge up." Teddy said.

"Okay anything else." Gabe said.

"You ran off covering the bulge in her pants after you tapped out." Teddy said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Gabe said.

"Right I know but what about when you were dating Jo and I caught you on all fours getting rimmed by her." Teddy said.

"So what lot's of people love getting their ass eaten." Gabe said.

"And after she rimmed you she pegged you and you came all over your sheets minutes later." Teddy said.

"Damn it." Gabe said.

"Relax here why don't you resume your cartoons and I'll see you later." Teddy said.

"Okay but I'm not watching cartoons." Gabe said.

"Whatever." Teddy said.

After a few minutes Gabe walked off to his the downstairs TV to play a video game. As he was walking down the stairs he saw Teddy laying on the couch facing away from the stairs with her tight jeans wrapped around her ass.

"Oh damn my sister looks hot." Gabe said.

Teddy soon began to "snore" which Gabe took as a sign that he was able to go in. He walked over and put his hand on her ass, gave it a little squeeze, and gave it a smack. Teddy preceded to snore again to which Gabe pulled out his cock and started to trace her ass. Thinking that this would be the only chance he got he reached over and felt her tits. He gave them each a squeeze before cupping each of them in his hands.

"Man she's so good in this position I wonder what underwear she is wearing." Gabe said.

Gabe reached down to the waistband on her pants before pulling up on her underwear to see she was wearing a black pair of panties.

"Wow that is very sexy." Gabe said.

Gabe began to stroke his cock as he felt up his sister. Soon after Teddy had thrown herself up showing that she'd faked her slumber shocking Gabe.

"What the hell." Gabe said with his hand on his cock.

"I wasn't really asleep and all you did was feel me up." Teddy said. "And I imagine that you'd have gone further if I hadn't scared you."

Teddy reached over and grabbed her camera and turned it on.

"Hiya Charlie guess it's high time that you know your older brother Gabe's deepest darkest secret because contrary to what he says he loves being dominated by girls and I think it's time I showed you how to get whatever you want from him." Teddy said.

Teddy positioned the camera to where it was able to fit the whole couch in the frame. Once she felt it was good she walked over to Gabe and shoved him on the couch.

"GABE GET ALL YOUR CLOTHES OFF BEFORE I RIP THEM OFF." Teddy demanded.

Gabe did as she asked taking off all his clothes quickly to which Teddy did the same before climbing on top of him and sitting on his face.

"Here eat this pussy." Teddy said.

Gabe started lapping away at her pussy as Teddy started to tease her breasts pinching and pulling her nipples.

"I bet you fantasized about me a lot." Teddy said. "Go on tell me."

Gabe quickly tapped on her leg and Teddy pulled herself off.

"Come on tell me." Teddy said.

"Fine I've fantasized about you." Gabe said.

"Continue." Teddy said.

"I've wanted you to do many things to me." Gabe said. "I've wanted you to dominate me make me your own personal fuck toy."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Teddy said. "Now I'm going to let you get off but first you must get me off so I'll let you pick which hole you want my pussy or my ass."

"I want your ass." Gabe said quickly.

"Good you know what you want." Teddy said. "That is very promising."

"What is." Gabe said.

"It was just how fast you said you wanted my ass I think you should beg for it." Teddy said.

Teddy turned around and bent over showing Gabe her ass before she started to shake it around before slapping her ass in front of him.

"Oh for the love of god Teddy please let me worship your ass like the good little fuck toy I am. I'll do anything just let me pleasure your perfect amazing ass." Gabe said.

"I think you can do better than that." Teddy said.

"Oh please, I've always wanted to eat your ass and only your ass." Gabe said. "Hell I'd be happy to just kiss and sniff it."

"Well then why don't you do just that." Teddy said. "Kiss and sniff my ass before you start to eat it."

Teddy pushed her ass back into Gabe's face as he inhaled. Gabe soon started to kiss every part of her ass cheeks as he gave a sniff as much as he could, leaving no spot unkissed. Once he got all of it kissed he dove in lapping away at her asshole.

"Come on you ass licking bitch I know you can do better than this." Teddy said.

Gabe quickened his pace lapping away so fast that Teddy was could feel herself getting closer to cumming before she pulled herself off his face.

"Now I think you can fuck my ass until I cum." Teddy said.

"Oh thank god." Gabe thought.

Gabe moved himself up and started to thrust his cock in and out of her ass.

"Oh yeah Gabe faster harder." Teddy said.

"Yes Teddy." Gabe said.

Gabe had kept himself going until Teddy could feel herself getting close to the edge.

"Oh Gabe I'm going to cum please don't stop." Teddy said.

Gabe kept at it thrusting until she heard Teddy scream out in pleasure as she came.

"Now Gabe I think it's time you got your own ass fucked." Teddy said. "Now turn around."

Gabe did as she said turning around showing Teddy his ass. Teddy ran off and grabbed a strapless dildo and as she was sucking and licking it up she saw that Gabe's ass was already gapped.

"Gabe why is your ass already gapped?" Teddy asked.

"When I was at Lauren's place she pegged me." Gabe said.

"Oh well then I won't peg you again as I don't know if you can take two pegging in one day." Teddy said. "So just roll over and I'll finish you off."

Gabe rolled over and Teddy took his cock in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down on his cock.

"Oh I have an idea." Teddy said.

Teddy reached down to the floor and pulled up the panties that she was wearing before they began. Teddy removed her mouth from his cock and started to jerk him off with her panties. After a few minutes Gabe could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh god Teddy please let me." Gabe said.

"Let you what." Teddy said.

"Let me cum I'm begging you please." Gabe said.

"Fine you may cum." Teddy said.

Teddy kept jerking him off with her panties until he came all over them.

"Wow that felt amazing." Gabe said.

"I'm glad you think so here you can keep these for all your fantasies but please know that you still owe me one pegging." Teddy said.

"Fine you can peg me later on." Gabe said.


	16. Chapter XVI: Three Days PT 1

**Chapter XVI**

 _Three Days PT. 1_

The next three days in the Duncan household weren't very exciting nobody was trying to have sex with another member which made each member feel a little indifferent. PJ was trying to avoid having sex or jerking off so that way he would be ready for Ivy, Teddy couldn't stand no action and would look to use anything as a dildo that she thought would work but there was no luck, Gabe was relived that his ass wasn't being pounded or he was forced to eat cum but he secretly missed the feeling going down his throat, Amy was busy with Charlie & Toby as well as her own revenge plan on Teddy, and Bob was just keeping himself busy with work and helping Amy take care of the youngest kids. However it was now the day that Teddy and PJ were waiting for. PJ raced down to meet Teddy in her room, once he arrived he knocked on the door.

"It's open." Teddy said.

"Okay coming in." PJ said opening the door.

Once in her room PJ's jaw dropped seeing his sister in a red thong and matching bra. Teddy caught PJ staring at her and spun around.

"So do you think Emmett will like it?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah so what time are they coming?" PJ asked.

"Soon and we will not worry about anybody coming in and seeing us." Teddy said.

"What makes you say that?" PJ asked.

"Simple everyone's in school, dad's working and mom's been avoiding me like the plague." Teddy said.

"Okay so it's not just me that's noticed that then." PJ said.

"Yeah I think she's planning something." Teddy said.

"Sure she is." PJ said.

"What's that for." Teddy said.

"Come on, she's not that great at planning remember they planned to stop at Gabe." PJ said.

"Right there's two more of us to prove she's no good at planning." Teddy said pulling up her jeans. "Question does my ass look fat in these jeans?"

"Fat no, plump and juicy yes." PJ said.

"Perfect." Teddy said.

Teddy reached into her closet and pulled out a low cut top that exposed mot of her cleavage

"Wow are you trying to tease Emmett?" PJ asked.

"A little bit." Teddy said. "Now let's get upstairs and wait for them."

"Agreed." PJ said.

The two raced upstairs and sat on the living room couch. Almost as soon as they got there they saw Emmett and Ivy pull up in their cars.

"Wait what are you doing here." Emmett and Ivy said to one another.

"PJ invited me." Emmett said.

"Teddy invited me." Ivy said.

"Wait the two never invite us here at the same time." Emmett said. "Do you think they're up to something."

"Pssh no unless they saw our tape and want to fuck us." Ivy said. "But they never saw it as only you and I have copies of it."

"Well..." Emmett said.

"What the hell Emmett did you send them our sex tape so that you could fuck Teddy." Ivy said.

"Um...yes." Emmett said.

"Un-fucking believable." Ivy said.

"You better pray to god they didn't view that tape or I swear to god." Ivy said.

"Hey chill out they're staring at us through the window." Emmett said.

"Whatever let's just get in there and see what they want." Ivy said.

"Wonder what they were talking about out there?" PJ said.

"Who knows but it's probably best we don't bring up the sex tape we saw of them." Teddy said.

"We still don't know it's them." PJ said.

"Right but still, Ivy wouldn't want me to know about her and Emmett making a sex tape." Teddy said.

"Alright whatever." PJ said before he heard a knock on the door.

The two walked over to the door and opened it up seeing their two best friends standing in the door.

"Hey guys come on in." Teddy said. "Sit on the couch we have a lot to catch up on."

"Girl we do but do we have to be with them." Ivy said.

"No but it might be fun for the four of us to get together hell maybe we could play a game." Teddy said.

"No games tell us what you really want." Emmett said moving next to Teddy.

"Fine we want you each of you." Teddy said. "I want to try Emmett and PJ wants to try you Ivy."

"Okay but since you wanted to make this a game Teddy I vote you and Emmett watch PJ and I and we will watch you." Ivy said.

"Sounds fun can we masturbate to you two." Emmett asked.

"No." PJ said. "I do not want that image in my head of my friend jerking off to me."

"Yet your okay with me fucking your sister." Emmett thought.

"Well then let's get this started." PJ said pulling Ivy into his body.

"Ooh this is gonna be fun." Ivy said.

PJ and Ivy ripped off each others clothes and started making out. Their hands exploring the other's body before Ivy broke the kiss and started kissing her was down to his cock.

"Oh yes do it." PJ whispered.

Ivy started bobbing her head up and down on his cock taking more and more of it at a time. Ivy soon started to fondle his balls while she was sucking on PJ's cock.

"Here let me go down on you." PJ said.

"Oh I have and idea." Ivy said.

Ivy pulled herself off of his cock and stood up.

"So what is your idea?" PJ asked.

Ivy didn't answer instead she lifted PJ up and turned him upside down and started to suck his cock a second time. While it took PJ a minute to realize what had happened, he started to slip his tongue along Ivy's pussy before diving into it. The two stayed in their standing 69 for quite a while to where Teddy and Emmett were able to see that the other were aroused and fighting the urge to touch themselves.

"This is really difficult I'm used to doing what I want to." Teddy said.

"Same here but they don't look like their going to change positions any time soon." Emmett said.

"They will Ivy's strength won't hold him forever." Teddy said.

Just as she called Ivy let PJ down on the ground.

"Alright now time to ride your pretty cock." Ivy said getting herself in position.

Once there Ivy started riding him reverse cowgirl bouncing along his cock while PJ started to smack her ass every time that Ivy was off his cock.

"Oh man come on PJ show me what that cock can do." Ivy said.

"You really want to know what it can do." PJ said.

"Yes give it to me." Ivy said.

"Okay then." PJ said.

PJ pushed Ivy off of his cock and bent her down on the floor before lining his cock up with her pussy and slipping his cock in. PJ started thrusting in and out of her forcing his cock in deeper and deeper. Ivy's moans started to get louder and louder with each thrust PJ's breath started to quicken.

"Oh god here we go I'm about to cum." Ivy said.

"Oh yeah do it." PJ said.

PJ pulled out his cock and watched as Ivy came squirting her cum all over his stomach and chest. PJ rubbed some off himself and started to jerk off at her image before Ivy turned around.

"Oh PJ if your gonna cum, cum on my tits." Ivy said cupping her tits in front of him.

PJ shot his seed all over Ivy's tits and watched as she rubbed it all over her boobs.

"Wow that was fun." PJ said.

"Now I believe that it is their turn." Ivy said. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes but I came prepared for this." Teddy said.

"Alright now you two get on the couch and enjoy a real show." Emmett said.


	17. Chapter XVII: Three Days PT 2

**Chapter XVII**

 _Three Days PT. 2_

"Alright now you two get on the couch and enjoy a real show." Emmett said.

Emmett and Teddy walked around the coffee table passing both PJ and Ivy respectively.

"You ready for this?" Emmett said.

"Oh yeah." Teddy said.

"How ready?" Emmett asked whispering in her ear.

"Since I saw your tape with Ivy." Teddy whispered in his ear.

"Nice." Emmett said.

Teddy pulled Emmett into a kiss and the two fought over dominance as each were trying to pull off each other's clothes. Teddy broke the kiss soon after and pulled up Emmett's shirt. Once it was off Teddy started kissing down his body, Emmett reached down and started to unbutton his pants. Teddy stopped kissing down Emmett's body at his jeans and looked up at Emmett.

"You ready to see it?" Emmett asked.

"Very much." Teddy said.

"Well then here it is." Emmett said dropping his pants and underwear.

Teddy's jaw dropped at the size of his cock.

"You seem shocked." Emmett said waving his dick around.

"I've never seen one so big before." Teddy said.

"Well then hope your ready for this big black cock to fill you up." Emmett said.

"Oh please." Teddy said feeling his cock in her hand.

Teddy immediately started to kiss the shaft of his cock up to the tip before she started to suck on his cock. As Teddy was sucking on Emmett's cock she made eye contact. Emmett started pushing Teddy further down his cock until she started gagging on his cock. Teddy pulled her head off to catch her breath and went back at it blowing Emmett until she gagged on his cock.

"Alright that's enough of this let's move on to something more fun." Emmett said pulling off Teddy's shirt.

"Wow a red bra." Emmett said. "We can get rid of that."

Emmett reached down and unhooked her bra before letting it fall to the floor. Teddy thinking quickly wrapped her boobs around Emmett's cock and started to jerk him off with her boobs. Emmett was getting close to the edge but pulled his cock out from between her tits.

"I say it's time I get to that sweet pussy." Emmett said.

"I thought you'd never want this." Teddy said stroking the front of her jeans.

Teddy stood up and took off her jeans, she turned around before she took them all the way off to show off the red thong to Emmett.

"Whoa, I never thought I'd see you in a thong." Emmett said.

"Neither did I" Ivy whispered.

Teddy quickly pulled down her thong and looked over at Emmett before winking at him. Emmett took that as a sign and walked over to Teddy getting down on his knees. Teddy put one of her legs on his shoulder which now put her pussy right in his face. Emmett dove in lapping away at all her pussy juices. Teddy started moaning with each pass of his tongue across her clit.

"Oh god Emmett your so good at this." Teddy said.

Emmett wasn't listening as he was still trying to absorb all of Teddy's pussy juices as he didn't know when or if this would ever happen again.

"Oh god Emmett please don't stop." Teddy moaned.

"Wow she is a moaner." Ivy said.

"Or she's trying to make him feel better." PJ said.

"Right." Ivy said sarcastically.

Teddy pulled herself off of Emmett and kissed him again tasting all her juices on his tongue.

"You want to finish what we started." Emmett said.

"Sure stick that big black cock in my tight white pussy." Teddy said.

Emmett stood up and wrapped his arms around Teddy before pushing her down on his cock. Emmett laid her down on the coffee table while Teddy held her legs up before Emmett started thrusting himself deep in her pussy. Teddy started moaning with each thrust.

"Oh god Emmett you are a god." Teddy said. "Fuck."

"Ugh yeah here we go." Emmett said.

Emmett kept up thrusting himself in her pussy with as Teddy kept moaning out with each thrust. Emmett soon felt Teddy's pussy lips quivering around his cock.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum Emmett." Teddy moaned.

"Just do it because I think I am to." Emmett said.

"Great cum anywhere just not inside me." Teddy said.

"Okay." Emmett said pulling his cock out.

Once his cock was out Teddy came squirted all over the coffee table as Emmett kept stroking his cock. Teddy sat up and started helping Emmett out stroking his cock until he came all over her face. As Emmett finished cumming all over his face Teddy started rubbing his cum all over her face until it was all rubbed into her skin.

"Wow that was fun." Teddy said.

"Yes it was." Emmett said. "But I think we can all agree that we want more."

The other three thought about it and all agreed that there needed to be more.

"Okay then time for a foursome." PJ said.


	18. Chapter XVIII: Three Days PT 3

**Chapter XVIII**

 _Three Days PT. 3_

"Okay then time for a foursome." PJ said.

"Sweet." Ivy said, pulling Teddy in close.

The two girls started making out with one another while PJ and Emmett watched. Teddy and Ivy started to feel up each other's bodies.

"Oh shit this is hot." Emmett said as he started jerking his cock.

"I know," PJ said, copying the motions he saw Emmett doing.

"Dude what the fuck don't watch me." Emmett said.

"Boys don't fight, just take them and shove them in us." Teddy said.

"Seems good I'll take Ivy." Emmett said.

"Fine by me." PJ said.

The two boys lined themselves up with the girls pussies before starting to thrust inside each of them. Teddy started kissing down Ivy's neck before turning attention to her tits. Teddy started sucking and licking up her right breast while her brother's hard cock was being shoved in and out of her. Ivy began to rub her fingers through Teddy's hair forcing her to keep her attention on her breast as Emmett kept thrusting his cock in and out of Ivy. After a while PJ and Emmett pulled Teddy and Ivy (respectively) away from one another and the two girls began to ride the two boys' cocks.

"Oh shit this is hot." Teddy said.

"I know nothing like getting boned by your own brother." PJ said.

"It is and you know what else is hot?" Teddy asked.

"What is?" PJ asked.

"Watching our best friends fuck at the same time." Teddy said.

"It is." PJ said.

The two girls started moaning back and forth trying to be louder than the other as the two guys were bucking their hips to each girl sliding up and down their cocks.

"Oh man a rimming circle would be so hot." Emmett said.

"Oo what's that?" Teddy asked.

"It's where we all get in a circle and eat the ass of the person in front of us." Ivy said.

"I'm down." Teddy said, jumping off PJ's cock.

Teddy was now on all fours waiting for someone to get either in front of her or behind her, PJ put himself behind Teddy, Ivy behind PJ, leaving Emmett behind Ivy but in front of Teddy.

"Oh hot some black ass." Teddy thought.

The four started licking up and down the asshole in front of them before they each started playing and experimenting with the person in front of them. Teddy circling around Emmett's ass, Emmett probing Ivy's ass with his tongue, Ivy going up and down still, and PJ happily giving a deep rimjob to his sister. After a half hour of eating each other's ass Ivy and Teddy were now jerking off the guy in front of them.

"Oh god yes Teddy keep it up." Emmett said, pulling his head out of Ivy's ass.

"You know I will." Teddy said, pulling her head out of Emmett's ass.

"Oh fuck I'm cumming." PJ said as he came all over the carpet.

"Wow you can either last really long or not." Ivy said.

"Shut up." PJ said.

"Now onto the real fun." Ivy said. "T get over here."

Teddy let go of Emmett's cock and moved next to Ivy.

"Now Emmett we are gonna let you choose either me or Teddy keep in mind the loser will masturbate to you and the other one." Ivy said.

"No question Teddy." Emmett said lining his cock up with her pussy.

"Of course." Ivy said. "Well when in Rome."

Ivy started to massage her pussy as Emmett started thrusting himself in and out of Teddy. Teddy reached out and grabbed Ivy's near hand as the far one was massaging her clit before she inserted a finger in. Emmett kept thrusting harder and faster inside of Teddy speeding up as Ivy watched keeping her fingers moving at the same speed that Emmett was fucking Teddy.

"Oh my god here I go." Ivy said, pulling her fingers out as she came.

Emmett was still going strong as he was trying to take his time not knowing when or if he'd get this chance again.

"Oh yes oh yes Emmett fuck my pussy." Teddy said.

"With pleasure." Emmett said, picking up the pace.

As Emmett was thrusting in and out of Teddy's pussy she could feel herself getting closer to the edge she wrapped her legs around Emmett keeping him closer as the two came together.

"Wow that was fun." Emmett said.

"I agree and I hoped you enjoyed it cause it will never happen again." Teddy said.

"Figured." Emmett said.


	19. Chapter XIX: Older Days

**Chapter XIX**

 _Older Days_

Bob Duncan was sitting at his desk waiting for the phone to ring or some one to walk in. He'd just finished a job that took him away from his jerk off time and he was a little agitated after being interrupted.

"This sucks I'm bored out of my mind and I've been shut out for the last few days after that romp with Amy." Bob said.

The phone rang after a few minutes and Bob immediately recognized the voice.

"Hello Mrs. Dabney what did Gabe do now?" Bob asked.

"He didn't do anything...yet...today...but that's not what I'm calling." Mrs. Dabney said.

"Okay then what is it?" Bob asked.

"There is a large rodent running around my backyard can you help." Mrs. Dabney said.

"Yes I can help and I'm on my way now." Bob said, hanging up the phone. "Shoot I can just have lunch at home since I'll be next door."

Bob got in his truck and drove off to his own neighborhood. As he pulled up to Mrs. Dabney's house he started to look around the house to see if he could get a jump on the rodent. When he wasn't able to see if it moved to the front yard but there was no luck so he walked up and knocked on the door.

"Hello Bob." Mrs. Dabney said.

"Hello Mrs. Dabney, I'm here for the rodent in your yard." Bob said.

"Right, the rodent follow me." Mrs. Dabney.

Mrs. Dabney led Bob straight to the backyard and Bob was able to see the "rodent".

"Seriously." Bob said opening up the backdoor. "Gabe what the hell are you doing here."

Gabe looked up and started running towards the fence. Bob raced after him catching up to him and grabbing his arm.

"Mrs. Dabney is this your rodent." Bob said, holding up his arm.

"Yes it is sorry that I had to lie to get you here but Amy wasn't able to help." Mrs. Dabney said.

"That's fine Gabe go home and you are grounded for the rest of the day." Bob said.

"Fine." Gabe said, walking out of the house.

"Well sorry about that again." Bob said. "Just don't worry about payment."

"I wasn't too worried but I feel that I should do something for you." Mrs. Dabney said.

"Oh no there is no need for you to do anything." Bob said.

"Well that's fine but I think that you need a little relief." Mrs. Dabney said.

"Oh you have no idea." Bob whispered.

"Well then how about I help you." Mrs. Dabney said.

"Well no harm no foul." Bob said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Something simple like this." Mrs. Dabney said, walking closer to him.

"Oh fine, whatever there isn't much to lose." Bob said. "What were you thinking..."

Mrs. Dabney knelt down and started to take off Bob's belt.

"Okay then might as well take what I can get." Bob thought.

Just as soon as the belt was off Bob's pants were on the floor. Bob started to pull off his underwear while Mrs. Dabney started to play with his cock. She started rubbing his cock across her face.

"Oh man you can really be a tease." Bob whispered.

"Please I know what I'm doing." Mrs. Dabney said.

Mrs. Dabney started sucking on Bob's cock. Bob looked down to Mrs. Dabney and was trying to process what was going on.

"This doesn't seem right." Bob thought.

"Just relax." Mrs. Dabney said. "Besides your wife may have done crazier things than getting eaten out."

"Trying too." Bob said.

Mrs. Dabney kept at it sucking away at his cock. Bob started to relax a little and embraced the blowjob that he was getting.

"There you go you seem to be feeling better about this." Mrs. Dabney said as she kept sucking him off.

"You know what I think it's time I eat you out." Bob said.

"Finally you want to do something." Mrs. Dabney said.

Mrs. Dabney took off her clothes and laid down on the ground, while Bob lined his head up with her pussy.

"Well here goes nothing." Bob said.

Bob dove in and started eating her out. Bob licked up and down her pussy taking in all her juices.

"Oh yes keep it up." Mrs. Dabney said.

Bob did as she said keeping his tongue deep in her pussy. After about five minutes Bob pulled his tongue out and lined his cock up.

"Ready for this?" Bob asked.

"Do it." Mrs. Dabney said.

Bob started pushing his cock into her pussy and started thrusting.

"Oh yea this is nice been a long time since I've had a nice cock in there." Mrs. Dabney said.

"Really." Bob said.

"Yeah Mr. Dabney doesn't want anything with sex." Mrs. Dabney said.

"Wow what on earth is he doing now?" Bob said.

"Anything that can occupy his mind." Mrs. Dabney said.

"Okay then." Bob said.

Bob kept at it thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy. Mrs. Dabney's moans started to fill up the room as Bob kept at it.

"Come on boy get faster." Mrs. Dabney said.

Bob started getting faster and soon after felt Mrs. Dabney's body start to tense up.

"Oh yes I'm about to cum." Mrs. Dabney said.

Bob pulled his cock out and started to eat her out until she came all in his mouth.

"There you go now it's my turn." Bob said.

"Just what I was thinking." Mrs. Dabney said.

Bob lined his cock up with her mouth and started to force his cock down her throat. Bob kept going fucking Mrs. Dabney's face until he felt his cock start to tense up.

"Are you ready to feel some cum down your throat?" Bob said.

Mrs. Dabney nodded as Bob shot his load down her throat.

"Well then that was nice." Bob said.

"And you were skeptical about it." Mrs. Dabney said.

"Well it's just that I've never been paid like that." Bob said.

"Just think of it like a trade you got rid of a pest and in return I gave you a blowjob." Mrs. Dabney said.

"Well I've gotta make sure that Gabe is being punished and get some lunch." Bob said.

"Right see you later." Mrs. Dabney said.

"See you later." Bob said.


	20. Chapter XX: Amy's Rise 1

**Chapter XX**

 _Amy's Rise 1_

Once Bob had finished up with Mrs. Dabney he walked over to the house. As he walked in he was welcomed by the family.

"Dad your home early." Teddy said.

"Not really Mrs. Dabney had a little pest next door so I figured that I'd come home for lunch." Bob said.

"Okay well then let's get some lunch." Teddy said.

The two walked into the kitchen followed by the rest of the family.

"Okay PJ what do you have planned for lunch?" Bob asked.

"Not sure yet let me see what we have." PJ said.

"Okay while he's doing that I'm letting you know that I plan on going to the mall after lunch." Teddy said.

"Well that's nice I'll come too and bring Toby & Charlie as they need some new clothes." Amy said.

"Seriously they get new clothes all the time." Gabe said.

"Yeah because they always need new clothes." Amy said. "And you are always saying no to everything I try to get you."

"Why don't you ask me." Gabe said.

"No you always complain about anything I get you so I'm done." Amy said.

"Wow this family really doesn't like me." Gabe said.

"Gabe don't be ridiculous we love you." Teddy said.

"Sure you do." Gabe said.

"Gabe you are family which means we love now behave or else." Amy said.

"Or else what." Gabe said.

"I'm gonna do that thing you 'hate' so much." Amy said.

"Lunch is ready." PJ said, placing down a platter of sandwiches.

The family sat and ate together at the kitchen table. Once they'd all finished eating Bob left to go back to work.

"Okay Teddy we are leaving in thirty minutes." Amy said.

"Yes mom." Teddy said.

Teddy walked down to her room to get ready and Amy couldn't help but check out her daughter.

"Oh yeah that is gonna be mine soon." Amy said.

"What is going to be yours soon." PJ asked.

"Nothing sweetie, could you and Gabe do the dishes while we are gone?" Amy asked.

"Sure thing mom." PJ said.

After thirty minutes Teddy, Amy, Charlie, and Toby were all ready and drove off to the mall. When they arrived Amy took Charlie and Toby to one of the children's clothing stores while Teddy went off to one of the teen stores. While looking through the mall Amy caught a glimpse of Teddy's on again off again boyfriend Spencer.

"Well he might be a good one to make my way back up to Teddy." Amy said.

"Hey Mrs. Duncan how is it going?" Spencer said, approaching them.

"Spencer hey it's going good just taking the two little one's to get some new clothes." Amy said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see if there were any good sales." Spencer said.

"Came to meet girls." Amy said.

"Yep." Spencer said.

"Figured good thing you and Teddy are off now." Amy said.

"What makes you say that." Spencer said.

"Don't worry about it." Amy said. "Say why don't you join us, you can look like the good sensitive older brother."

"That sounds like a good plan." Spencer said.

Spencer joined Amy, Charlie, and Toby to the closest children's store that also had a play place. Amy sent Charlie and Toby to the play place as she started looking through the clothes before pulling Spencer in close.

"Listen here bud I don't plan on you and Teddy getting back together any time soon so I want to show you how to have fun with a MILF." Amy said.

"Are you gonna set me up with one of the mom's here?" Spencer asked.

"No you can have me." Amy said.

"Well Mrs. Duncan I'm very flattered but..." Spencer said as he checked her out.

"No but's you and me over in the fitting room." Amy said.

"Fine by me." Spencer said.

The two walked off to the dressing room and snuck into the family dressing room.

"Now come here." Amy said.

Amy pulled Spencer in and the two started kissing. Their tongues danced around in each other's mouths before Amy reached down and started to unbutton his jeans before taking them off. Spencer reached down and started to take off Amy's jeans. Amy pulled Spencer back into a kiss before the two started to take off their shirts leaving the two in their undergarments. Amy knelt down and pulled out Spencer's cock, once it was free Amy started to suck on his cock.

"Oh yeah that's the stuff." Spencer said.

Amy kept at it bobbing her head up and down along his shaft. After a few minutes Amy pulled his cock out of her mouth and sat down on the bench in the fitting room before spreading out her legs.

"Okay come her boy and eat out a nice pussy." Amy said.

Spencer knelt down in front of Amy and pulled her panties to the side before diving into her pussy.

"Oh yes that's it." Amy said. "Lick that clit lick that clit."

Spencer did as he was told lapping away at her clit. After a while Spencer pulled his out from between her legs and lined his cock up to her pussy.

"Now for the real fun." Spencer said.

Once he was in line Spencer started to thrust his cock into her pussy. Amy looked Spencer in the eye as he was fucking her.

"Oh yeah fuck me big boy." Amy said.

"You know I will just like I did your daughter." Spencer said.

Amy looked at Spencer and pushed him off her.

"Wait you fucked Teddy." Amy said.

"Yeah at our last study session." Spencer said.

"That girl I'll have to have a talk with her later." Amy said. "But for now..."

Amy pulled Spencer back into her and Spencer started thrusting again into her pussy. The two's moans started to fill up the fitting room to the point where some of the moms started to get concerned with what was going on in the room and told a store employee.

"Oh fuck I think someone can hear us." Amy moaned.

"Whatever." Spencer moaned. "Oh man here I go."

"Yes give me that seed." Amy said.

Spencer shot his seed deep into Amy's pussy while Amy came to orgasm right after that. Once they came down they both got dressed and Spencer raced out of the fitting room followed by Amy and the two didn't get caught.

"Well that was nice and now I think I'm getting my groove back." Amy said.

"Just wait Teddy I'll make you my bitch." She thought.


End file.
